The Marriage
by Delevingne
Summary: Sama-sama mempunyai perusahaan besar dan memegang kendali penting di dalamnya, bukan berarti hubungan di antara dua perusahaan itu berjalan baik. Nyatanya Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke sama-sama memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dan menjadikan mereka rival abadi. Bagaimana selanjutnya?/"Aku hamil anak Sasuke! Tidak mungkin!"/Ayah Mengapa Kau Membenci Kami versi AU! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**The Marriage**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo's as always, OOC, and many more.

Pairing: SasuSaku

.

If you don't like it, don't read. You can leave the page. I warn you before.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum saat beberapa pegawai dan karyawan yang berlalu-lalang di area kantor miliknya menyapanya hangat. Ia sedikit merapikan rok hitam selutunya dan ikat rambut kudanya, lalu berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya.

Ia bekerja sebagai CEO Haruno Group. Perusahaan yang berdiri lebih dari tiga tahun lamanya ini bukanlah termasuk jajaran perusahaan yang bisa dianggap sebelah mata. Perusahaan besar ini sudah termasuk ke dalam tiga perusahaan besar yang berpengaruh di kota tempat gedung ini berdiri, Tokyo. Tidak hanya Tokyo, perusahaan ini dikenal hingga ke seluruh Jepang bahkan beberapa Negara lain di dunia. Seperti wilayah Benua Eropa dan Amerika. Sungguh luar biasa.

Dan Sakura bangga akan hal itu. Putri satu-satunya keluarga Haruno ini sangat bangga dengan pekerjaan yang ia geluti saat ini. Terlahir sebagai anak kedua dari keluarga terpandang dan kelas atas membuatnya tidak berbesar hati dan merasa berkuasa. Ia justru terbalik, menjadi rendah hati dan dermawan pada siapapun. Termasuk karyawan dan pegawai kantornya.

Siapa yang tak kenal dirinya? Wanita berumur 23 tahun dengan postur tubuh tinggi bak model _Victoria Secret_ dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa cela dan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda sepunggungnya. Para lelaki dari kaum atas berebut untuk bisa menawan hatinya. Tapi, mereka sepertinya harus pulang dengan tangan hampa. Haruno Sakura tidak berminat untuk memiliki kekasih ataupun suami sekarang ini. Ia hanya berfokus untuk menjadi wanita karir dan menikah disaat dirinya ingin saja. Tak lebih.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerja miliknya. Ia menaruh perlahan tas putih yang dibawanya di sebelah vas bunga mawar yang setiap hari menemaninya. Menyemprotkan sedikit air segar pada bunga miliknya, ia tersenyum tipis. Harinya akan dimulai.

.

.

Suara ketukan membuat kepala merah mudanya mendongak. Ia bergumam kecil untuk membalas dan selanjutnya pintu kayu itu terbuka. Menampilkan asisten pribadinya, Kurenai Yuhi dengan pakaian khas kerjanya sedang menunduk kecil.

"Nona, hari ini jadwal anda adalah rapat bersama Tuan Uchiha di gedung Uchiha Corp pukul 10 siang nanti. Waktu anda kurang dari setengah jam lagi."

Sakura menaruh pulpen hitam yang digenggamnya kasar. Ia melemparkan punggung mungilnya pada sandaran kursi cepat. Tak lama, kepala merah mudanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera menyuruh Kurenai pergi.

"Aku permisi. Selamat pagi."

Dan Sakura menghela napas kasar untuk ketiga kalinya.

.

.

Mobil Lamborghini berwarna hitam itu terparkir apik di halaman luas gedung berlabel Uchiha Corp itu. Sakura membuka pintu kemudi dan menekan tombol yang terdapat pada kunci mobilnya. Mobil mewah itu berkedip sesaat sebelum kembali mati total.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia tahu kalau ia akan datang telat pada pertemuan ini. Dia terlambat sepuluh menit. Dan itu tidak akan menjadi masalah untuknya.

Sakura membenci hal ini.

Saat ia dan pemuda berambut raven yang digilai kaum hawa di luar sana akan bertemu satu sama lain. Sejujurnya ia menghindari hal ini.

Tak hanya dirinya, orang tuanya pun berkata secara jelas kalau mereka tidak menyukai keluarga Uchiha. Status mereka sekarang hanyalah sebagai rekan bisnis dan rival secara bersamaan. Karena Uchiha dan Haruno termasuk ke dalam tiga perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Dan Sakura mentolerir itu.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam _lobby_ gedung. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika beberapa pegawai di sana menyapanya ramah. Lengan mungilnya terulur menekan tombol lift menuju lantai lima. Pintu lift pun terbuka. Sakura segera masuk dan pintu lift itu kembali tertutup. Membawa dirinya menuju lantai tempat pertemuan.

Suara sepatu hak tinggi miliknya bergema di sepanjang lorong gedung. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuangnya kasar_. Its time to show_. Saatnya topeng kembali terpasang dengan rapi.

.

.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan raut wajah datar saat salah satu kepala perusahaan memberitahu tentang kondisi saham terbaru saat ini. Mata hitamnya menatap intens pada gambar yang ditampilkan di depannya.

Ia menurunkan tautan jemarinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi miliknya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika telinganya mendengar bunyi sepatu wanita yang mendekat ke ruangan.

Bibir tipisnya bergerak membentuk seringai yang tak dilihat para anggota saham lainnya.

"Hn. Ku rasa ada yang datang terlambat di sini."

Para anggota saham lain terdiam saat pemimpin tertinggi mereka berbicara. Mata mereka saling menatap bingung satu sama lain. Tak lama, pintu kayu itu terbuka dan menampilkan Haruno Sakura yang berdiri dengan wajah polos dan rasa bersalah sembari melangkah untuk menduduki kursi untuknya.

"Maaf."

Sakura melempar senyum manisnya pada para pemegang saham yang menatapnya terkejut. Mata hijaunya berputar dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya datar dan dingin. Ia mendengus kecil membalasnya dan meyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "10 menit, Tuan. Maaf."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Ia menegakkan kembali punggung besarnya yang terasa lelah dari sandaran kursi dan berfokus menatap pada gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang menatapnya malas.

"Pintar. Kenapa masih kau lakukan?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis sebagai respon. Mata hijaunya berputar malas dan ia merasakan semua pandangan menuju ke arahnya. "Ada kendala. Dan ku rasa itu bukan urusan anda. Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Para anggota rapat segera mengangguk cepat. Berbeda dengan pemimpin mereka yang sedang melempar pandangan tajamnya.

Sakura menyadarinya. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan mendengarkan penjelasan saham dari anggota lainnya yang sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

.

.

"Kenapa anda tidak menikah, Uchiha-sama? Bukankah perusahaan besar ini butuh penerus seperti anda?"

Sasuke menaruh pulpennya cepat dan mendongak pada pria paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya. Ia mendengus dan melemparkan tatapan tak bersahabatnya.

"Tak berminat."

Sakura terkekeh saat mendengar obrolan kecil dari wanita pemegang saham yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Wanita itu tertawa lebar ketika wanita berambut pirang itu menyenggol lengan mungilnya lembut. Obrolan mereka seakan melupakan keadaan sedang dimana mereka berada saat ini.

"Kurasa, Nona Haruno cocok untuk menjadi pasangan anda."

Dan Sakura terdiam ketika namanya disebut oleh lelaki muda berambut hitam di depannya. Mata hijaunya melebar sesaat sebelum menatap tajam lelaki muda itu. Kepalanya berputar ke arah Sasuke. Dan ia mendapati pemuda tampan itu sedang menatapnya.

"Tak berminat untuk menikah saat ini. Aku masih muda dan ingin bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu. Pernikahan dan segala macamnya akan menghalangi jalanku."

Para anggota rapat mengangguk-angguk dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis sebagai tanggapan dan kembali menoleh saat dirasa ada tatapan tajam lain yang mengarah ke arahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang menyeringai padanya.

.

.

Sakura hendak menekan tombol lift menuju lantai dasar ketika ada sosok lelaki berambut raven yang dengan gerakan cepat memasuki lift bersama dengan dirinya.

Sakura menekan tombol lift cepat. Ia bergeser sedikit pada ujung lift agar tubuhnya tidak bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sasuke di sampingnya.

Ruangan itu hening. Sakura menghembuskan karbondioksida dari dalam paru-parunya secara teratur. Hidung mancungnya terlihat bergerak secara teratur mengikuti irama pernapasannya. Mata hijaunya masih memandang lekat pada depannya. Tidak berminat untuk berpaling atau sekedar memandang sekilas pada lelaki tampan di sampingnya.

"Pernikahan antar bisnis bukanlah suatu masalah menurutku."

Sakura tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. Kepalanya masih tegak menatap depannya. Tidak menoleh.

"Kedengarannya memang bagus. Tapi aku tidak berminat."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan dingin. "Karena tak ada cinta di dalamnya. Itu memuakkan. Mana ada pernikahan yang tak di dasari rasa cinta di dalamnya? Itu tidak akan berjalan bahagia."

Sakura kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah depan. Pintu lift berbunyi dan ia segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju luar lift. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang ia membawa langkahnya keluar menuju parkiran mobil. Menghiraukan pandangan mata kelam dari belakang punggungnya.

.

.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel hitam miliknya ketika bunyi dering telepon masuk mengusiknya. Ia tersenyum manis saat nama sang ibu tertera di sana.

"Ibu!"

Sakura bisa merasakan sang ibu tersenyum di sana. Senyumnya makin lebar saat suara merdu sang ibu mengalun lembut sampai ke telinganya.

"_Putriku sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau sehat? Oh, kapan kau akan berkunjung kemari? Lihatlah, udara Jerman begitu merindukanmu."_

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Takut mengusik ketenangan pengunjung café yang sedang menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Oh, ayolah, Ibu. Siapa tak rindu pada suasana Jerman, hm? Bagaimana kabarmu dan Ayah? Apakah baik-baik saja? Aku baik di sini."

"_Tentu, putriku. Ayahmu sangat sehat. Ia selalu berolahraga setiap paginya dengan mengitari pekarangan belakang rumah."_

Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengaduk-aduk susu cokelatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara acak.

"Aku merindukan kalian berdua. Bisakah kita kembali berkumpul?"

Suara sang ibu terlihat lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

"_Tentu, anakku. Kapan kami bisa mengunjungimu? Hm. Ibu rasa ketika ayahmu sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya di sini. Kami akan berkunjung ke Tokyo untuk menemuimu."_

Sakura tertawa. "Aku akan menantikan hari itu, Ibu. Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Sampai jumpa, Ibu. Aku mencintaimu."

"_Aku mencintaimu juga, putriku."_

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

.

.

Sakura segera memutar kemudinya menuju rumah sakit Internasional yang terletak di pusat kota Tokyo. Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya pada parkiran yang disediakan rumah sakit dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

Ia melambaikan tangannya tinggi saat dokter berambut merah dengan memakai kacamata itu tidak sengaja melintas di depannya.

"Dokter!"

Dokter itu menoleh dan tersenyum hangat pada Sakura yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Jangan berlari di rumah sakit. Kau bisa terjatuh."

Sakura terkikik kecil layaknya anak kecil yang berumur lima tahun. Mata hijaunya berputar memutari koridor rumah sakit.

"Bisakah kita langsung saja mengecek kondisiku? Aku harus bekerja dan nanti malam ada pesta perusahaan yang menanti."

Dokter itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik lengan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terletak di ujung koridor. Sakura segera dengan cepat melepas jas abu-abunya dan duduk di sofa berwarna putih itu. Ia melepas sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitamnya dan segera melangkah menuju ranjang ruangan.

"Dokter Karin. Kapan aku bisa selesai dengan kegiatan rutinku ini?"

Sakura bergumam lemah dengan mata hijaunya menatap lesu pada jarum suntik yang disuntikkan pada perut kecil miliknya.

Dokter Karin tersenyum. Ia mengangkat jarum itu menjauhi permukaan kulit perut Sakura dan menaruhnya di tempat sebelumnya. "Ini yang terakhir, Sakura."

Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman lebar. "Benarkah?"

Dokter itu mengangguk mengiyakan sambil berdiri menuju kursi kerjanya dan menyuruh Sakura mengikutinya.

"Kondisi kandunganmu sudah membaik. Ku rasa akibat kecelakaan itu berdampak yang fatal. Benturan yang mengenai dinding rahimmu sangat berbahaya. Aku harus menyuntikkan obat agar kondisi rahimmu dalam keadaan baik. Dan kau dengan patuh menurutinya."

Sakura tersenyum tipis."Aku ingin sehat. Apapun aku lakukan agar kondisiku tetap baik."

Dokter bernama Karin itu mengangguk senang. Ia menulis resep obat berdosis rendah untuk ditebus Sakura.

"Setelah ini kau akan mengalami mual yang panjang dan rasa pusing yang hebat melanda kepalamu. Kau harus meminum obat ini untuk membantu meredakannya."

Sakura menerima kertas itu dan menatapnya bingung. "Obat terakhir?"

"Ya."

Sakura segera mengangguk cepat. Ia melangkah menuju sofa putih dan mengambil jas abu-abu miliknya.

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kondisiku saat itu jika kau tak datang menolongku." Sakura melebarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Karin erat. Dan elusan lembut yang mendarat di punggungnya berhasil menenangkannya.

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Itu tugasku sebagai dokter. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk. Ia segera membuka pintu ruangan dan berjalan pergi menuju apotik untuk menebus resep obat yang diberikan Karin.

Karin menghela napas pelan. Ia membuka kacamatanya dan berjalan lemah ke arah meja kerja miliknya. Ia mengambil ponsel putih di dalam tasnya dan segera menekan tombol panggilan.

"Aku sudah menjalankan tugasku. Kau bisa bersenang-senang sekarang. Semoga suntikkan yang aku berikan akan berefek cepat padanya."

Suara kepuasan terdengar dari ujung telepon di sana. Karin menutup matanya dan menarik napas lelah.

"Terima kasih. Kau yang terbaik, Karin. Kau memang sahabatku."

"Apapun aku lakukan untuk membuatmu dan Sakura bahagia, Sasuke."

.

.

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Apartemen mewah yang terletak di sebelah taman kota ini sengaja di belinya untuk dirinya tinggal seorang diri. Pisah jauh dari orang tua membuatnya hidup mandiri. Ia tidak boleh bersikap manja dan kekanakkan. Ia harus menjadi dewasa.

Semenjak kejadian kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya dua tahun lalu harus membuatnya merasakan pahitnya kehidupan. Kecelakaan itu hampir merenggut nyawanya jika tidak ada Karin yang datang dan menolongnya. Saat itu hujan dan ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas pandangan di depannya. Tiba-tiba truk bermuatan besar dari arah berlawanan dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya. Ia membanting setir ke kiri dan menabrak mobil lain hingga dirinya terhempas ke luar mobil dan mengalami luka parah.

Yang paling parah di alami adalah ketika perutnya robek dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Ditambah kepalanya yang robek di ujungnya. Ia pingsan dan setelah itu tak tahu apa-apa.

Dokter memvonis kandungannya rusak karena dinding rahimnya mengalami kerusakan yang fatal. Ia tertekan ketika mengetahuinya. Kalau rahimnya tak bisa lagi berfungsi, bagaimana ia bisa hamil nanti? Maka dari itu, ia berfokus untuk menjadi wanita karir terlebih dahulu dan berobat jalan untuk mengobati rahimnya.

Dan sekarang Karin berkata bahwa ia sembuh total? Oh, kabar baik apalagi ini Tuhan? Ia bisa punya anak. Oh, ia akan memikirkan tentang pernikahan dengan orang tuanya dalam waktu dekat ini.

.

.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika menengar kabar baik ini. Ia segera melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan menaruhnya di lemari sepatu. Ia melempar tas kerja miliknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk minum.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena air seharian tidak masuk melalui tenggorokannya. Ia menaruh bungkusan obat itu di atas meja bar sekaligus menjadi meja makan itu. Ia meminum air putih itu hingga tandas dan menaruh gelasnya di sisi bungkusan obat.

Sakura melirik sekilas pada jam dinding di ruang tamu. Menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Dan itu artinya dua jam lagi pesta antar perusahaan akan segera dimulai!

Tak ingin terlambat lagi kali ini, ia segera membuka bungkusan obat itu dan meminumnya sesuai anjuran Karin dan apoteker yang memberinya instruksi. Ia meminum sekali lagi air putih tersebut dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap.

.

.

Sakura keluar mobil ketika petugas berjas hitam dengan pita merah menghampirinya. Sakura tersenyum sekilas dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada pria itu dan berjalan pergi menuju pintu utama.

Ia tersenyum saat kilatan kamera menerpa wajah cantiknya. Beberapa dari pemimpin perusahaan lainnya datang dan membawa pasangannya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang memilih untuk datang sendiri tanpa membawa pasangan untuk menemaninya. Karena memang saat ini ia tidak memiliki kekasih atau pasangan kencan.

Ia memakai dress merah muda desain Christian Louboutin dengan perpaduan _high heels_ dengan desain orang yang sama berwarna putih cerah. Rambut merah mudanya di sanggul rapi dan menyisakan dua anak rambut yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Anak rambut itu sengaja dibentuk ikal agar semakin menampakkan kecantikannya.

Ia menaikkan lengan miliknya hingga sejajar dengan dadanya dan melambai ke depan kamera yang sedang berputar mengelilinginya. Ia tersenyum sambil menampilkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Para wartawan ini sudah pasti mengenalnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang terkenal di Jepang dan bagian dunia karena kehebatannya mengelola perusahaan seorang diri sejak berumur 17 tahun.

"Lihat! Itu Sasuke Uchiha sudah datang."

Salah satu wartawan itu berseru seraya mengacungkan telunjuknya ke belakang punggung Sakura. Tak lama, Uchiha Sasuke munucl dengan balutan jas hitam yang menutup tubuh kekarnya dan ia datang seorang diri!

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Memasang wajah datar ia kembali memutar kepalanya dan menerobos sekumpulan wartawan yang menutupi jalan masuk pintu utama. Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Menghindari pemuda yang sial sangat tampan bak dewa Apollo dan Adonis itu.

Sakura tersenyum ketika mendapati Ino sedang melambai ke arahnya. Ia berputar dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke sana. Memeluk Ino erat-erat sebelum tertawa lebar.

"Aku merindukanmu, bodoh!"

Ino tertawa lebar. "Aku juga, jidat! Ugh, aku rasa sudah terlalu lama aku tinggal di Spanyol hingga melupakan sahabat menyebalkanku ini."

Sakura tertawa mendengar celotehan Ino. Ia kembali memeluk sahabatnya erat dan dibalas pelukan tak kalah eratnya dari Ino.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Sakura dan Ino menoleh bersamaan pada pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang memegang mic hitam di atas panggung kecil yang berada di tengah ruangan. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan cengiran khas miliknya sambil sebelah tangannya memegang segelas minuman.

"Ini adalah hari kalian semua! Bersenang-senanglah! Acara ini hanya diadakan tiga bulan sekali. So, mari kita nikmati acara ini!" Dan ia mengacungkan gelas miliknya tinggi dan melangkah turun dari panggung setelah teriakan heboh mengiringi langkahnya turun.

Sakura segera mengambil segelas minuman yang dibawa pelayan lelaki yang menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan bersulang kecil pada Ino di depannya.

"Untuk para gadis yang masih setia melajang."

Ino terkekeh lebar sambil memegang perutnya menahan tawa. "Bersulang."

.

.

Sakura duduk bersandar pada sofa merah marun yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Ino pergi sejak lima menit yang lalu menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan dirinya sendirian di sini dalam keadaan mabuk. Ugh, ia bodoh. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau minuman itu mengandung kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi dan ia tidak akan meminum minuman itu lebih dari empat gelas. Dan sekarang ia merasa akan muntah.

Ia dan Ino termasuk ke dalam manusia yang mudah mabuk.

Sakura hampir saja memejamkan matanya ketika ada lengan lain yang menepuk bahunya. Ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan berusaha melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang berani mengganggunya seperti ini. Bukankah para tamu yang hadir sedang berdansa dan menikmati musik di sana?

"Kau mabuk. Kau harus segera pulang."

Sakura tersenyum sinis dan mendorong tubuh itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Pergi kau, bodoh! Aku tidak mabuk!" bentaknya.

Sosok itu mendengus kecil. Ia menatap wajah cantik itu dalam-dalam.

"Dimana sahabat pirangmu?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia hampir tertidur lagi.

"Kamar mandi."

Sosok itu kemudian menyentuh bahunya lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Sakura berusaha membuka kedua matanya tapi tak bisa. Terasa berat. Efek alkohol ini masih mendominasi di tubuhnya.

"Akan ku antar kau pulang."

Dan selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya terasa melayang bagaikan terbang di udara karena tubuhnya sekarang sedang dibawa oleh orang lain yang tak dikenalnya.

Ia ingin membuka matanya ketika suara Ino dengan keras sampai ke telinganya dan memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan lain yang berada di tubuhnya.

.

.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terbaring di atas tempat tidur empuk dan ia yakin ini adalah kamarnya. Ia merasakan ada napas lain yang serasa menusuk lehernya. Napas berat dari seorang lelaki!

"Siapa kau?"

Lelaki itu terdiam saat membuka jas hitam miliknya. Ia melempar jas miliknya kasar dan kembali memandang wajah cantik dari gadis yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

"Kau. Tak. Perlu. Tahu. Nona."

Sakura mendengus di sela ambang batas sadarnya. Matanya terasa berat dan ia merasa akan kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang. Ia sempat merasakan ada bibir lain yang menyentuh bibirnya lembut dan melumatnya perlahan. Karena efek alkohol masih mendominasi di tubuhnya, dengan cepat kedua tangannya menekan tengkuk lelaki itu untuk segera mencumbunya lebih dalam lagi. Erangan lemah keluar begitu saja dari tenggorokannya. Sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, bibir tipisnya mengucapkan kata sama-samar dan setelah itu ia pingsan. Tak sadarkan diri.

"Sentuh aku, siapapun kau. Hilangkan siksaan ini dari tubuhku."

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ia masih punya waktu satu jam lagi untuk bersiap menuju kantor. Ia bangun dan duduk di ranjang. Pakaiannya masih lengkap. Tidak. Ada yang salah. Ia sudah berganti dengan pakaian tidur yang biasa ia kenakan tiap malam sebelum tidur. Siapa yang berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa izin seperti ini? Sakura segera berlari ketika mula di perutnya makin terasa. Ia memuntahkan banyak isi dalam perutnya ke dalam kloset kamar mandi. Ugh, alkohol itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Baru saja ia sembuh dan kenapa ia harus bersentuhan lagi dengan minuman iblis itu?

Sakura jatuh terduduk di kamar mandi apartemennya. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan dan kembali berlari ke dapur ketika perutnya merasakan mual yang berlebih. Dan begitu seterusnya.

.

.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju apotik di seberang kantor miliknya. Setelah membayar pada kasir, ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi ruangan kerjanya. Mencoba sesuatu yang baru saja dibelinya.

Bukan, ia tentu tidak akan berharap akan hamil. Ia belum punya kekasih. Belum dan sedang tidak ingin untuk punya anak sekarang. Ia mengggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Tangannya gemetar menunggu hasil dari _testpack_ itu.

Keringat dingin meluncur deras dari pelipisnya. Mata hijaunya membulat sempurna. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat. Ia menjatuhkan benda kecil berbentuk panjang itu dibawah dengan keras dan selanjutnya tubuhnya ikut terjatuh tak kalah kerasnya.

Ia hamil.

Dan ia tak tahu siapa ayah dari bayinya ini.

.

.

Sakura menangis. Ia menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang sudah basah karena air mata itu di lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Ino datang dan memeluknya. Kejadian semalam benar-benar menghancurkan hidupnya selamanya. Brengsek! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padanya?

Sakura mendongak. Matanya masih basah air mata yang masih setia mengalir dari pelupuk mata teduhnya. Matanya menatap Ino lemah.

"Ino, kau ingat siapa lelaki yang menggendongku keluar dari acara itu?"

Ino terdiam. Ia memutar mata birunya cepat. Mencoba mengingat dan menggali kejadian semalam. Ia memang mabuk, tapi tidak separah Sakura. Tubuhnya menegang dan Sakura mengetahuinya. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat sambil menatap Sakura bingung. Tangannya bergetar di punggung Sakura yang masih terisak.

Ino mengangguk dan membuat Sakura menegakkan punggungnya kasar. Ia mengelap wajahnya kasar dengan punggung tangannya.

"Katakan! Siapa dia!"

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia memandang wajah Sakura dengan rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam. Sahabatnya sedang hamil. Dan ia tidak boleh menambah beban Sakura menjadi bertambah banyak.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan Sakura merasa dunia berhenti berputar dalam waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Author note:

Fic baru lagi? WKWKWKKW duh utang lagi utang lagi. Saya buat ini karena bakalan ada salah satu fic saya yang akan di hapus. Berhubung BD mau tamat, gapapalah utang satu lagi yakan XD

Ini fic penglepas setres aja kok. Anak sekolahan tugas banyak gatau ngelepasnya pake apa selain menuangkan ide yang ada :3

Ohiya, ini saya ambil ide dari fic saya yang judulnya Ayah Mengapa Kau Membenci Kami. Berhubung fic itu settingnya Canon, saya buat fic ini settingnya AU. Beda kan? Tapi sebagian emang idenya dari sana hihihihih oiyaa fic ini juga dapet idenya pas diriku sedang nonton Fifty Shades Of Grey. Uuu Grey, you got me! #apah

Saya gabisa bikin lemon. Maklummm belum ada pengalaman. Jadi dikit-dikit aja ya adengan nganunya nyelip. Yang minta lemon, maaff saya gaada feel kesana. Kalau gasuka gapapa, silakan back to the first. You can leave the page.

Temanya ga berat-berat amat kok. Konfliknya juga biasa aja. Ga serumit BD yang pasti. Hihi namanya fic selingan.

Saran, review, kritik (no flamers :p) sangat diperlukan XD

See you!

Love,

emerallized onyxta


	2. Chapter 2

**The Marriage**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo's as always, OOC, and many more.

Pairing: SasuSaku

.

If you don't like it, don't read. You can leave the page. I warn you before.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah hamil."

Sedotan berwarna putih panjang itu berhenti berputar acak dari minuman bersoda hitam pada gelas kaca berkaki tinggi di atas meja. Mata kelam yang sedari tadi tertunduk menatap kosong gelas tersebut mulai menatap depannya penuh selidik. Membuat wanita berkacamata yang berbicara panjang lebar sejak tadi mendengus.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku."

Bunyi decitan kursi bergerak terdengar. Lelaki itu menghempaskan punggung lebarnya kasar. Melipat kedua tangan kekarnya di depan dada. Matanya masih sama. Menatap penuh selidik.

"Hn. Aku mendengar."

Helaan napas terdengar. "Coba kau ulangi perkataanku tadi."

"Dia hamil."

Senyum kecil terlihat. Wanita itu meminum sedikit minuman yang dipesannya dan mengaduk-aduk kecil. "Kau bahagia."

Mata kelam lelaki itu berputar. Memandang ke arah lain. Manapun asal tidak menatap mata merah milik wanita yang sedang duduk di depannya sambil menahan senyum.

"Kau tahu itu."

Wanita itu tertawa lebar. "Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Apalagi yang ingin kau sembunyikan dari sahabatmu ini?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis sebagai respon.

"Aku secara diam-diam menyuntikkan cairan milikmu ke perutnya dua minggu yang lalu saat ia datang berkunjung untuk memeriksakan kondisinya yang kurang membaik waktu itu," mata merah milik wanita berkacamata itu memutar jenaka. "Oh, dan satu lagi, kau bahkan rela menghabiskan berjuta-juta uang milikmu hanya demi wanita itu. Di mana pikiran warasmu?"

Lelaki itu kembali menegakkan punggungnya. "Hn. Apapun. Demi dia. Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan."

"Aku mengerti," wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Kau mencintainya."

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak melebihi batas aturanmu."

Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Pertanda menyerah karena kalimat yang dilontarkan lelaki di depannya.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku. Menurut kedokteran, janin akan berkembang dalam rahim sekitar 3-4 hari. Dan Sakura sudah melewati tahap itu. Kemarin saat kunjungan terakhir ia ke rumah sakit, sudah ada pergerakan janin dari dalam perutnya dan aku menyimpulkan ia sudah positif hamil. Ku rasa ia hanya belum merasakannya. Lagipula, rahimnya sudah sembuh total semenjak kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengambil jas kerjanya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mengeluarkan kertas berwarna merah dengan pelan.

"Cek untukmu. Aku sudah menuliskan nominalnya. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Terima kasih, Karin. Aku pergi."

Karin menghela napasnya kasar. Sasuke meninggalkan cek bernilai besar di sana. Ia melirik cek tersebut dengan malas dan kemudian meminum minumannya dengan kesal.

.

.

Sakura termenung di balkon apartemen miliknya. Mata hijaunya menatap kosong pada bulan purnama yang bersinar terang dari atas langit Tokyo. Seakan mengejek dirinya kalau ia baru saja tertimpa masalah besar. Oh, Tuhan apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"_Dengarkan kata Ayah. Jangan coba-coba untuk mendekati Uchiha Sasuke. Hidupmu akan hancur berantakan jika kau berdekatan dengan dirinya."_

Kalimat peringatan sang ayah dua tahun lalu terus menghantui pikirannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa sang ayah bisa berkata seperti itu pada dirinya. Dan sekarang dirinya sedang mengandung anak pemuda itu.

Yang Sakura tahu perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha dan perusahaan miliknya sudah menjadi rival sejak dirinya masih kecil. Ia tak tahu masalah apa yang membuat hubungan mereka renggang hari ke hari. Toh apapun itu Sakura tidak peduli.

Lengannya terulur untuk mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Ia sudah meminum obat yang diberi resep oleh Karin dan itu berhasil mengurangi rasa mualnya. Setidaknya obat itu bermanfaat untuk sementara waktu ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan…" gumamnya sendu.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pada gedung besar bertingkat milik Uzumaki Naruto. Pesan mendadak yang diberikan Kurenai lah yang mengantarkannya sampai di sini. Sakura merapikan jas merah miliknya dan menggenggam tas berwarna putih miliknya erat. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat melalui beberapa pegawai dan membawanya menuju ruang pertemuan.

Sakura tersenyum ramah pada anggota saham yang menyapanya. Ia menghela napas lega. Ia datang tepat waktu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati sang pimpinan, Uzumaki Naruto sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-_chan_. Kau terlihat cantik hari ini."

Sakura tersenyum tipis dengan rona merah di kedua belah pipi ranumnya. Membuat cengiran Naruto semakin lebar terlihat. Suara deheman dari pria berambut hitam membuat seisi ruangan kembali hening. Sakura dan Naruto menolehkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan dan mengamati ketika pria itu mulai berbicara mengenai berita saham terbaru yang akan di laporkan.

.

.

"Berkunjunglah ke rumahku lagi, Sakura-_chan_. Hinata merindukanmu!" seru Naruto keras sambil tertawa lebar.

Sakura tertawa sebagai respon. Ia meninju pelan bahu lebar Naruto. "Tentu saja! Kapan aku bisa ke sana?"

"Kapan pun kau mau! Hinata dan aku akan selalu menyambutmu."

Sakura tersenyum hangat. Ia melirik jam tangan berwarna perak miliknya dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Masih ada urusan yang belum ku selesaikan, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum membalas perkataan Sakura. "Baiklah, semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sakura-_chan_! Terima kasih sudah hadir pada rapat kerjasama antar perusahaan kita. Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa meluangkan waktu bersama untuk sekedar makan siang?"

"Tentu! Aku akan mengatur waktunya," Sakura tertawa. "Sampaikan salamku pada Hinata dan putramu, Boruto. Aku merindukan mereka berdua. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto. Sampai jumpa." Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang balas melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik pergi menuju ruangannya.

Sakura menatap lurus pada lantai gedung di depannya. Mata hijaunya masih setia memandang depan ketika ia menangkap ada sosok lain yang juga sedang melangkah berlawanan arah dengannya. Dia Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura hendak membalikkan tubuhnya memutar tapi ia tak bisa. Tidak. Sasuke tidak boleh tahu mengenai hal ini. Belum. Sakura masih belum bisa memberitahukan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan tarikan napas cepat, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai melewati tubuh Sasuke yang juga melewati tubuhnya. Tak ada yang saling menyapa satu sama lain. Mereka seakan berfokus pada dunianya sendiri. Sasuke melewati dirinya begitu saja seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika lima langkah lagi lift di depan matanya. Ia menghela napas perlahan. Sasuke sudah berjalan melewatinya dan itu pertanda bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Masih tetap sama. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Kakinya kembali melangkah ke depan. Tidak memperdulikan keadaan di belakangnya. Ia menekan tombol lift untuk membawanya ke lantai dasar. Pintu lift terbuka. Hanya ada dirinya seorang di sana. Ia kemudian masuk dan memutar tubuhnya. Lengannya terulur untuk menekan tombol lift di dalam dan kemudian mata hijaunya melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke sudah berbalik dan kini menatap dirinya dari kejauhan. Oh, dengan wajah angkuhnya ia menekan tombol lift cepat dan pintu lift tertutup rapat, membawanya menuju lantai dasar. Ia bisa melihat mata kelam lelaki itu menatap tajam padanya. Seakan penuh selidik dan ia tak menyukainya!

Sakura menekan tombol dari kunci mobil yang di genggamnya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil itu lalu pergi meninggalkan gedung besar milik Uzumaki.

.

.

"Kau masih belum berkata yang sejujurnya pada Sasuke, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah pada Ino yang menatap tajam dirinya. Tatapan dari biru laut itu menyiratkan kekesalan luar biasa yang sedang dipendam Ino dalam-dalam.

"Bodohnya dirimu, jidat! Kenapa kau tidak bilang yang sebenarnya?!" suara Ino naik menjadi dua oktaf. Membuat Sakura harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Kau datang lalu mengacau di kamarku. Kau yang bodoh!" suara Sakura tak kalah tajamnya membalas Ino yang sedang duduk bersila di depannya.

Ino menghela napas lelahnya. Ia akan kalah berdebat kali ini. Bawaan hormon dari wanita hamil memang luar biasa. "Oke. Aku minta maaf," suara Ino mulai melembut. "Kenapa kau tidak berkata yang sejujurnya, Sakura? Kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik jika Sasuke mengetahuinya."

Sakura menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. "Ketika aku tahu aku hamil, aku memang langsung ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Ino. Ia dan aku tidak berhubungan dekat. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman kantor karena perusahaan kami yang bekerjasama dan sisanya ia tetap musuhku," suara Sakura kian melemah. "Lalu aku kembali ke apartemen dan mengecek kasur tempat tidurku. Tidak ada bekas dari percintaan kami setelah aku mabuk. Masih bersih seperti sebelumnya. Aku merasa kalau kami tidak berhubungan badan. Dan tentang kehamilanku, aku masih belum tahu."

Ino bergerak mendekati Sakura yang tertunduk menahan tangis. Kedua lengannya terulur untuk memeluk sahabat merah mudanya dengan erat. Sakura dalam keadaan lemah saat ini. Tanpa ada kedua orang tuanya yang mendampinginya. Sakura sudah hidup mandiri sejak berumur 17 tahun. Dan itu berhasil membangun pribadi dirinya menjadi lebih kuat dan mandiri. Ino tahu benar hal itu. Tetapi, wanita tetaplah wanita. Mereka mempunya sisi dimana titik jenuh akan segala hal memuncak, dan Sakura sedang mengalaminya.

"Aku selalu di sini, Sakura. Menangislah." Lengan Ino mengelus lembut punggung mungil Sakura yang mulai bergetar seiring dengan kuatnya pelukan di pinggangnya. Sakura mulai menangis. Ino mengeratkan pelukannya. Menunggu hingga Sakura sudah benar-benar berhenti menangis baru ia akan berbicara kembali.

"Besok akan ku temani kau ke dokter kandungan. Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Ino dan mengelap air matanya kasar. Mata hijaunya masih basah akan air mata dan bekas jejak air mata itu masih jelas terlihat.

"Karin?"

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Bukan. Aku punya teman, ia adalah dokter kandungan terbaik di Tokyo. Mungkin besok kita bisa memeriksakan kondisimu." Ino tersenyum tipis di akhir kalimat.

"Benarkah?"

Ino mengangguk. "Tentu! Jika kau bersedia, malam ini aku akan menghubunginya dan meminta waktunya untuk memeriksakanmu."

"Aku mau, Ino. Terima kasih!"

Sakura memeluk erat sahabatnya dan dibalas pelukan tak kalah eratnya dari Ino. Mereka berdua berpelukan lama dan tertawa ketika Ino menghiburnya dengan candaan konyol wanita itu.

.

.

Sakura merapikan rambut panjangnya dengan cepat. Hari ini ia akan bertemu dokter yang diberikan saran oleh Ino. Dan mungkin dokter itu bisa membantunya menemukan solusi yang terbaik jika ia benar-benar hamil.

Sakura meminum pil yang diberikan Karin beberapa waktu lalu. Masih tersisa tiga pil lagi. Itu artinya mual hebat akan kembali menyiksa tubuhnya.

Jas putih miliknya dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di sofa ruangan. Meninggalkan ruangan kerja, ia melangkah menuju mobilnya memalui lift gedung. Ia melirik jam tangan sekilas, pukul sembilan pagi. Masih ada waktu satu jam untuk berkonsultasi lebih banyak lagi pada dokter itu nanti. Sakura sudah mempersiapkan semua pertanyaan yang akan ia tanyakan pada dokter anjuran Ino ini.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu utama besar gedung miliknya. Mata hijaunya melebar terkejut mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan punggungnya bersandar pada mobil hitam bermerk yang hanya dimiliki satu-satunya oleh lelaki tampan tetapi minim ekspressi ini.

Mata kelam Sasuke memutar dan ia melihat dengan jelas tubuh mungil Sakura mematung di depan pintu masuk gedung. Ia menyeringai sekilas ketika mata hijau itu berbalik memandangnya terkejut. Oh, Sakura apalagi yang ingin kau sembunyikan dari lelaki ini, hm?

Tubuh kekarnya menegak. Berjalan mendekati tubuh Sakura yang masih setia membeku di sana. Senyum mengejek andalannya masih terpasang dengan setia di bibirnya. Sakura akan bertekuk lutut kali ini.

"Jangan mendekat!" desis Sakura tajam saat tubuh Sasuke sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari tubuh mungilnya.

Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri dekat pintu masuk gedung. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Para pegawai yang lalu-lalang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Tidak memperhatikan kegiatan pimpinan tertinggi mereka.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis satu tak mengerti. Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. "Mau apa kau di sini? Ada masalah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban. "Hn. Tak ada. Hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. "Apa?"

Sasuke hendak berbicara sedikit lagi saat teriakan Ino yang memekakkan telinga berhasil menghentikannya.

"Sakura!" Sakura memutar pandangannya pada punggung belakang Sasuke. Di sana, Ino sudah berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya ke atas dengan riang.

Sakura kembali memutar mata hijaunya dan beralih menatap Sasuke yang kini berubah menatapnya dingin. Oh, Sasuke. Ada apa dengan lelaki ini? Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lain waktu. Aku harus pergi. Maaf Sasuke. Permisi." Sakura berlari kecil menyusul Ino di halaman gedung dan pergi bersama menaiki mobil putih yang dikendarai Ino.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Memandang mobil putih itu hingga keluar dari halaman gedung. Mata kelamnya menatap tajam pada mobil putih itu. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati ada pandangan memuja dari pegawai Sakura yang sedang menatap dirinya. Seakan ingin menelanjanginya saat ini juga. Ia mendengus dan berlari kecil ke mobil miliknya. Menyalakan mesin dan menyusul mobil putih yang pergi mendahuluinya.

.

.

Sakura memeluk tubuh mungilnya kencang. Saat ini ia berada di dalam ruangan bernuansa putih milik dokter bernama Kabuto. Dokter kandungan terbaik di Tokyo sekaligus teman dari sahabatnya, Ino. Dokter yang identik dengan kacamata ini sedang menatapnya serius. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun untuk membalas perkataan dokter muda tersebut.

Dirinya benar-benar positif hamil.

Dan ini adalah anak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Kenapa dirinya sudah berpikir ke arah sana? Benarkah Sasuke sudah menghamilinya?

Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika dokter ramah itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Segudang pertanyaan yang tercatat rapi di otaknya hilang sudah. Kata-kata pasti dari dokter Kabuto berhasil membuyarkannya. Sakura sudah tidak bisa membantahnya lagi.

Dokter ini bahkan memeriksa kandungannya memakai alat pendeteksi kehamilan. Dan di sana ia melihat jelas di dalam rahimnya ada janin yang sedang tumbuh. Itu artinya, perutnya akan semakin besar hari ke hari. Oh, Tuhan apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang akan ia katakan nanti pada orang tuanya? Pada Sasuke?

Sakura menyambut genggaman hangat dari Ino saat tubuhnya di bawa keluar dari ruangan dokter itu hati-hati. Sakura memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Melepas uluran lengan Ino yang menempel di pinggangnya.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan Ino," kekeh Sakura. "Kau pikir aku dalam masalah besar, hm? Tenang. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Tentu!"

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Sakura berjalan di belakang Ino yang lebih dulu berjalan di depannya. Kepala merah mudanya mendongak, melihat dengan jelas sosok Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Ia hendak menghindar ketika lengan kekar itu menahan lengannya dan memegangnya kuat. "Ikut aku."

Sakura seperti diseret secara paksa jika di lihat seperti ini. Ino yang mengetahuinya langsung berlari mengejar Sakura ketika wanita itu dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke dan melesat pergi melewati halaman rumah sakit.

"Sial!"

Ino berlari menuju mobil miliknya dan mengejar mobil hitam itu dnegan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

Sasuke melirik spion mobilnya. Ino mengejarnya. Ia memutar kemudi melewati gedung-gedung tinggi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ino. Dan berhasil, wanita itu tidak berbelok mengikutinya. Mobil itu melesat jauh lurus ke depan. Ino berhasil dialihkan.

Sasuke memutar kemudinya menuju apartemen Sakura. Wanita itu sudah kalah berdebat dengannya. Sejak tadi ia diam saja. Tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun pada dirinya.

"Sakura."

"Aku di ajarkan kedua orang tuaku untuk tidak berbicara pada orang yang tak dikenal."

"Dan aku orang asing, begitu?"

Sakura menoleh dan menatap tajam Sasuke. "Ya. Aku tak mengenalmu."

Sasuke menginjak pedal rem di bawah kakinya. Ia memandang halaman parkir apartemen sekilas sebelum kembali menatap mata hijau milik wanita yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mengenalku. Lebih dari apapun."

Sakura tertawa sinis. "Mengarang. Aku tak kenal dirimu."

"Kau hamil."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspressi yang tak bisa di sembunyikan. Siapa yang memberitahu Sasuke?

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" desis Sakura marah.

"Ino."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Berusaha menutupi kekecewaannya."Kau bercanda."

"Kapan kau melihatku bertindak konyol, Sakura?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia butuh udara luar saat ini. Ia membuka sabuk pengaman yang terpasang di tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat dan hendak membuka pintu mobil ketika lengan besar Sasuke menahannya.

"Kau takkan bisa pergi dari sini."

Sakura berbalik dan menatap dingin Sasuke lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin bertanya pada sahabat pirangnya apa yang ia katakan pada Sasuke hingga lelaki ini mengejarnya seperti ini.

"Aku akan menikahimu."

"Tidak."

Sasuke menaikkan alis satu. "Mengapa?"

Sakura menghela napasnya kasar. "Aku tidak ingin menikah."

"Apa?"

Sakura tersenyum mengejek. "Ku rasa pendengaranmu masih cukup baik, Uchiha. Sekarang pembicaraan kita selesai. Aku ingin pulang. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku. Aku akan menelepon orangku untuk mengantar mobilku pulang. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berusaha membuka pintu mobil mewah Sasuke secara paksa. Tapi nihil.

"Kau memang keras kepala."

Sakura masih menulikan pendengarannya. Ia masih berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Kita menikah minggu depan. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Bunyi kunci pintu tertarik membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Mata hijaunya menatap marah pada sesosok lelaki berambut raven yang sedang menatap objek di depannya.

"Aku akan menggugurkan kandungan ini." Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke dengan kecepatan kilat menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak akan berani."

Sakura tertawa lemah. "Aku berani. Aku akan mengambil resiko terberatnya."

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Silakan. Kau punya waktu untuk berpikir. Kita tetap menikah minggu depan. Selamat malam. Semoga kau mimpi indah."

Sasuke menekan tombol kecil di samping setir mobilnya. Pintu mobil pun terbuka. Sakura masih setia memandangi wajah tampan yang sekarang memasang wajah datar itu penuh amarah. Ia menarik napas kasar dan keluar dari mobil itu cepat lalu membanting pintu mobil hitam itu keras.

Sakura menatap kesal pada mobil hitam yang mulai melaju menjauhi halaman apartemen miliknya. Tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Hatinya sedang dilanda kekecewaan yang teramat besar. Kenapa Ino memberitahu Sasuke tentang hal ini? Kenapa?

Kepalanya tertunduk sesaat. Menahan cairan suci yang siap keluar kapan saja tanpa bisa di cegahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke dalam pintu masuk apartemen. Ingin cepat bertemu kasur kesayangannya dan melupakan semua yang terjadi. Ya. Ini semua hanya mimpi siang bolongnya. Besok ia akan terbangun di pagi hari dan keadaan akan kembali normal seperti biasa. Tak ada masalah apapun. Sakura berharap itu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Halohaaaaaa, duh ficnya lama update ya? Maklum, saya baru selesai ujian praktek #curhat tapi gapapa mumpung idenya masih lancar. Saya harus segera menuangkannyaa

Makin aneh ya? tapi tiap plot udah saya pikirkan matang-matang scenenya. Jadi mau dirubah apapun jatuhnya takut tidak pas. Jadi, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau apapun mohon dimaklumi. Saya gak sempat mengeceknya.

Balas review yang masuk dulu ya:

**Q: si sasu emang cinta Saku ya?**

**A: wkwk chapter ini ketebak ga? **

**Q: kok sekali berhubungan langsung bisa hamil ya?**

**A: ini ketauan ga? Chap depan akan saya perjelas lagi kok kalau mereka udah nikah :p hoho**

**Q: kok gaada lemonnya sih?**

**A: kan dari awal udah saya kasih warning. Saya gabisa bikin lemon dan emang mutusin buat fic ini ataupun fic lain gaada lemon masuk ke dalam cerita. Karena lemon juga sebagai pemanis aja kan? Saya udah pikir matang-matang tentang lemon. So, kalo kalian memang minta lemon, mohon maaf saya gabisa turutin kemauan kalian. Terima kasih.**

**Q: dulunya Sasuke sama Sakura sepasang kekasih ya sebelum kecelakaan?**

**A: wkwkwkkwkw liat nanti alurnya gimana yaa. Kalian boleh tebak-tebak kok. Siapa tahu bener yaa XD**

**Q: sasuke licik ya?**

**A: hooh. Saya emang demen tipe cowo licik gitu serius. Entar mau buat fic pake karakter cowo licik juga. tapi gatau kapan #utangbanyak**

Terima kasih buat kritik, review, fave dan follownya! Saya senang bacanya. Dukungan kalian berarti buat saya :") #ciumsatusatu

See you in the next chapter!

Love,

emerallized onyxta.


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah dua hari yang lalu semenjak kejadian lamaran yang diajukannya, kini sang wanita malah pergi menghindar.

Mengambil pekerjaan dengan berpergian seorang diri ke Eropa. Tanpa siapa pun menemaninya. Bahkan, Kurenai yang menjadi asisten pribadinya berada di sini. Untuk mengatur jalannya perusahaan.

Ide yang cukup bagus.

Sasuke bisa menebak. Sakura menghindarinya.

Dan lihatlah apa yang dilakukan wanita itu. Setiap Sasuke berusaha menghubunginya, ia selalu mengabaikannya. Dengan berbagai alasan yang mungkin masuk akal. Seperti, 'aku sibuk' 'mungkin lain kali' dan masih banyak lagi.

Dan kita lihat bagaimana Tuan muda ini bertindak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Marriage**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo's as always, OOC, and many more.

Pairing: SasuSaku

.

If you don't like it, don't read. You can leave the page. I warn you before.

.

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan punggung mungilnya kasar. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia habiskan untuk menatap laptop tanpa istirahat barang semenit pun. Targetnya adalah laporan mengenai saham baru harus selesai hari ini. Tidak ada waktu untuk menundanya lagi.

Mata hijaunya melirik malas pada ponsel mungilnya yang bergetar dengan gerakan memutar. Layarnya berkelap-kelip menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Tak perlu melihat Sakura tahu siapa yang meneleponnya kali ini.

Mengacuhkannya, Sakura berdiri. Memandang hamparan luas jalanan besar German pada sore hari. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala satu-persatu. Seperti sudah dikomando sebelumnya. Waktunya hanya tersisa tinggal besok, lalu setelah semua selesai apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kembali ke Jepang, begitu? Tidak. Itu sama saja cari mati namanya. Sasuke akan mengejarnya kemana pun ia pergi. Uchiha dengan segala kekuasaannya bisa melakukan apa saja.

Sebenarnya ia bisa. Tapi ia sendiri tahu, wanita berbeda dengan laki-laki. Kalau masalah seperti ini, hanya penjagaan ketat yang menjadi harapan besar satu-satunya.

Bahkan ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Ino dengan wajah penuh penyesalan meminta maaf padanya mengenai kejadian memalukan itu. Sakura tahu, Ino berusaha mencari jalan keluar terbaik. Tapi tetap saja ia masih kesal! Sahabatnya itu sudah berjanji akan menjaga rahasia itu.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sakura tidak bisa memutar waktu kembali. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Sasuke sudah mengetahui perihal kehamilannya dan lelaki itu dengan gentle melamarnya. _What the hell_, apa-apaan itu! Kenal hanya sebatas rekan bisnis dan lelaki itu melamarnya? Sakura tidak bisa mencerna dengan benar kelakuan lelaki arogan bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Sakura segera merapikan semua barang-barangnya dan bergegas pergi. Orang tuanya sudah menunggu di rumah. Ah, betapa bahagianya ia bisa berkumpul lagi bersama kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

.

"Sakura, mandilah dulu. Ibu sudah memasak untuk makan malam. Ayahmu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Baik!" dengan tawa riang khasnya, Sakura berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kamar mandi. Membuat sang Ibu yang sedang memotong sayuran di dapur hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan putri semata wayangnya.

.

.

Sakura melempar handuknya di atas kasur besar berukuran queen size di kamarnya. Rambut merah mudanya ia biarkan terurai basah karena titik-titik air dari ujung rambutnya masih menetes membasahi karpet bawahnya.

"Sakura, turunlah. Ayahmu sudah berada di ruang makan!"

Sakura hanya bergumam tak jelas ketika ia melangkah menuruni tangga rumah. Bau masakan Ibunya tercium hingga menusuk hidung mungilnya. Manik hijaunya melebar saat mendapati ada sosok sang Ayah yang sedang duduk sambil menyantap makan malamnya.

"Ayah," Sakura melempar senyumnya pada Kizashi yang duduk di tengah. Mebuki hanya tersenyum ketika kedua lengannya menaruh hati-hati semangkuk besar sup ayam dengan uap yang masih mengepul di atasnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik. Aku berhasil menyelesaikan semua laporan saham hari ini," Sakura mengambil sepotong ayam goreng dari piring lain dan menaruh di atas piring miliknya. "Aku tak ingin membawa pekerjaan itu sampai ke Tokyo besok," sambungnya seraya menyeringai jahil.

Kizashi hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapinya. Acara makan malam itu berlangsung secara khidmat.

.

.

"Kau ada masalah, nak? Ibu perhatikan beberapa hari ini kau sering melamun. Ada apa? Mungkin kau bisa ceritakan pada kami?"

Sakura menaruh sendoknya kasar. Kalimat itu secara gamblang terucap dari bibir Ibunya. Sekarang dirinya dilanda kebingungan. Haruskah ia bercerita mengenai semua yang terjadi?

"Tak ada masalah yang berat, bu. Kalian berdua tidak perlu khawatir."

Sakura berusaha sesantai mungkin menjawab pertanyaan mengerikan itu. Meski saat ini jantungnya sedang memompa cepat. Ya, Tuhan semoga saja kedua orang tuanya tidak mengetahui gerak-geriknya.

"Jangan berbohong pada kami, Sakura."

Suara tegas sang Ayah berhasil membuat tubuhnya tegang. Hancur sudah pertahanannya kali ini. Mana mungkin ia bisa berbohong pada kedua orang tua yang sudah membesarkannya selama dua puluh lima tahun lamanya ini?

Sakura menunduk. Mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin untuk menetralisir rasa gugup yang kini melandanya dengan hebat. Sekarang empat pasang mata sedang mengarah padanya. Menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Jika aku mengatakan sejujurnya, ku mohon pada Ayah dan Ibu untuk tidak marah padaku," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Ingin sekali ia menangis keras. Menyuarakan isi hatinya yang kini berubah tak tentu karena pengaruh dari kehamilannya.

Kedua orang itu mengangguk cepat. Mebuki meremas kedua tangannya. Harap-harap cemas dengan apa yang terjadi. Sakura bisa menebaknya.

"Aku hamil."

Dan tak lama pecahan gelas kaca yang digenggam erat oleh Kizashi terjatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping saat membentur lantai.

"Apa? Kau bercanda," Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Seakan perkataan Sakura tadi adalah lelucon. "Kau berbohong pada kami, Sakura."

"Tidak." Sakura kini mulai menunduk. Menutupi air matanya yang perlahan turun membasahi pipi merahnya. Tak berani memandang mata orang tuanya yang memandangnya penuh kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku," suara Sakura seakan tercekat di ujung tenggorokan. Tak mampu berkata lebih banyak lagi untuk sekedar meyakinkan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

"Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang berani menghamilimu?" Mebuki berkata dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Membuat Sakura semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tidak mungkin." Kizashi bergumam datar namun jelas. Sakura menoleh pada sang Ayah yang tertawa miris saat nama Uchiha disebut olehnya. Ekspresi wajah kesakitan ditunjukkan oleh Ayah beranak satu itu. Beberapa kali kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya.

"Katakan kalau bukan lelaki itu yang menghamilimu!" bentakan keras dari sang Ayah membuat Sakura semakin takut untuk sekedar menatap matanya. Air mata semakin deras mengalir.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, ceritanya cukup panjang dan aku tak bisa menceritakannya saat ini. Maafkan aku."

"Kalau begitu gugurkan bayi itu."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Apa? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, Ibu."

"Mengapa? Apa karena kau punya perasaan pada lelaki keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu? Kau terpesona karena ketampanannya? Karena kekuasaannya? Ingatlah, Sakura. Uchiha dan Haruno adalah rival abadi."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja, kekuasaan Haruno masih jauh dibawah Uchiha. Kita memang berusaha untuk menyainginya, dan berakhir kita kalah," Sakura membalas perkataan sang Ayah dengan nada tak kalah tingginya. "Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak tertarik pada Uchiha itu, Ayah. Aku sedang tida tertarik pada lelaki mana pun saat ini. Jika memang Ayah dan Ibu memaksaku untuk menggugurkan anak ini, aku menolaknya."

Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya. Sudah cukup. Ia tak akan bisa menang berdebat dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sakura akan merasa berdosa karena berani menentang kedua orang tuanya, tapi ia lebih merasa berdosa jika ia benar-benar sampai menggugurkan bayi malang ini. Sakura tidak akan tega.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi," Mebuki memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit.

Sedangkan Kizashi hanya duduk terdiam, membatu layaknya patung. Hanya helaan napasnya saja yang terdengar.

.

.

Masih jam lima pagi. Matahari masih malas bangun dari peraduannya. Hari masih gelap. Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang lebih awal agar orang tuanya tidak mengetahui dirinya pergi.

Sakura melangkah mengendap-endap saat melewati kamar orang tuanya. Tampak gelap dari dalam. Itu menandakan bahwa kedua orang tuanya masih terlelap. Semoga saja mereka tidak terbangun saat dirinya berusaha pergi diam-diam dari sini.

Menaiki taksi yang sudah dipesannya sejak malam dan kini dirinya sudah berada di bandara. Menunggu jam keberangkatannya. Ia sengaja memesan tiketnya lebih awal dan membatalkan kepulangannya pada siang hari nanti.

"Ino,"

Terdengar kasur yang berdecit dari seberang sana. Ino sepertinya baru bangun dari tidur.

"_Sakura? Astaga aku hampir mati karena kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Ada apa kau menghubungiku pagi begini?"_

Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan isakannya. Ingat, Ino tidak boleh tahu untuk sementara waktu ini.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

Ini jam sepuluh pagi. Perjalanan panjang itu benar-benar melelahkan. Sekarang punggungnya terasa sangat pegal. Mungkin karena beban yang dibawanya. Sakura mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata dengan tubuhnya. Usia kehamilannya masih muda. Wajar saja jika belum menunjukkan hal-hal fisik yang berarti.

Ino melambaikan tangannya tinggi. Menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekat padanya. Dengan gerakan lambat, Sakura mendekat dan disambut pelukan hangat Ino.

"Aku minta maaf," Sakura tersenyum ketika Ino bergumam penuh penyesalan di bahunya. Mana mungkin ia bisa berlama-lama marah pada sahabatnya? Mungkin untuk masalah itu, bisa dibicarakan baik-baik. Yang terpenting saat ini ialah istirahat. Sakura butuh istirahat.

"Tak apa, Ino." Sakura menepuk lembut bahu sahabatnya, ia menarik koper menuju mobil Ino saat gadis itu menariknya menjauhi teras bandara. Ino terlihat lebih santai dari sebelumnya. Semoga saja pertemanan mereka tidak berakhir karena kebodohannya.

.

.

"Ini rumah keduaku. Kau bisa istirahat di sini untuk sementara waktu, Sakura. Rumah ini jauh dari kota dan jalan besar. Udara disini juga masih sejuk. Mungkin kau akan merasa nyaman di sini untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Ino menarik koper milik Sakura menuju sudut ruangan. Ia segera mengambil selimut tebal dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil sahabatnya yang kini sedang berbaring lemah di atas kasur.

"Aku janji, Sakura. Jika Sasuke mencarimu, aku tidak akan memberitahunya lagi. Aku akan tutup mulut," Ino tersenyum saat manik hijau itu memandangnya. Sakura segera mengangguk cepat. Tak lama, kedua matanya terpejam dan helaan napasnya berubah teratur. Sakura sudah jatuh tidur.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan orangku untuk mengawasi Sakura di sana." Kizashi berdiri memandang kamar yang ditempati Sakura selama dirinya berada di rumah orang tuanya. Kamar ini sudah dirapikan sebelumnya. Sakura benar-benar memegang ucapannya untuk tidak menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku lega. Kita sudah berjanji untuk menjauhi Sakura dari lelaki sialan itu. Tapi mengapa takdir berkata lain?"

Kizashi menghela napasnya. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak tahu. Kita tunggu saja bagaimana kabar selanjutnya."

"Semoga Sakura baik-baik saja."

.

.

"Ini foto-foto yang kami dapatkan saat kami berada di bandara tadi pagi, Tuan."

Sasuke memandang seksama empat foto yang ia sebar di atas meja kerjanya. Seringai kepuasan tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Hn. Aku akan memberi kalian cek melalui sekretarisku di sana. Mintalah berapa pun yang kalian inginkan."

Kedua lelaki itu segera mengangguk dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuka yang duduk menyandar pada kursi kerjanya.

Mata kelamnya tak bisa lepas dari sosok wanita yang berada dalam foto itu. Wanita dengan gaya khasnya yang tak pernah berubah dari hari ke hari. Ia juga selalu memujanya, kecantikannya dari hari ke hari tidaklah pudar. Malah bertambah. Betapa beruntungnya dia.

"Sakura, kini giliranku untuk mencari keberadaanmu."

.

.

Ino menggenggam belanjaan yang baru saja ia beli di toko sayuran terdekat. Hari ini akan memasak makanan untuk Sakura sebagai permintaan maafnya. Sejak tadi senyum tak bisa lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

Ino membuka pintu bagasi, menaruh barang belanjaan yang ia beli di dalam sana. Mata birunya menatap depan dan mendapati ada dua orang lelaki berbadan kekar dengan Kakashi yang duduk di sebuah café pinggiran. Mata mereka bertiga tidak pernah lepas dari jalan dan sekitarnya. Oh, Tuhan mereka mencari Sakura. Dengan cepat, Ino masuk ke dalam mobil. Berusaha menghindari Kakashi dan anak buahnya di sana.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya I saat ada ketukan yang membangunkannya. Tubuhnya masih terasa lelah dan sekarang ia dipaksa untuk bangun.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia segera membuka pintu utama dan mendapati ada sosok lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya sedang bersandar pada tiang penyangga teras.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Dengan cepat, Sakura segera menutup kembali pintu besar tersebut. Namun nihil, gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Sasuke di luar sana. Lengan besar lelaki itu berhasil menahannya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya sebagai respon. Dengan sedikit dorongan ia bisa membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lagi. Membuat Sakura harus mundur ke belakang karena kuatnya tenaga lelaki itu.

"Berkunjung untuk melihat calon istriku. Apa itu salah?"

Sakura memandang lelaki arogan ini dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. Matanya memicing tajam.

"Perlu ku tekankan lagi, Tuan muda Uchiha. Aku bukan calon istrimu. Silakan pergi."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Dengan gaya angkuh khasnya ia mendekati sofa besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana.

"Aku tak ingin pergi."

Suara mobil berhenti membuat Sakura menoleh. Ino dengan langkah cepatnya segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati pintu rumahnya terbuka. Ada seseorang yang bertamu di rumahnya.

Ia melepas sepatu berhaknya dan berlari ke dalam. Langkahnya sempat beberapa kali tersandung. Ia tak perduli. Saat ini Sakura lebih penting.

"Sakura, kita harus pergi dari sini. Aku tadi bertemu dengan Kakashi dan itu artinya Sasuke dekat sini—"

Ino membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang menjadi topik pembicaraannya sedang duduk menyandar di sofanya dan kini tatapan kelam itu memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Mata birunya kini berputar arah menatap Sakura yang terdiam di dekat lemari besar. Tatapan matanya menajam saat memandang Sasuke di sana.

"Kau telat, Ino. Lelaki arogan ini sudah berada di sini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia memandang Ino dan bergantian pada Sasuke yang tampak tak memerdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Aku akan mengusirnya, Sakura. Kau lebih baik beristirahat kembali. Tubuhmu masih lelah."

Sakura menjambak rambutnya hingga surai merah muda itu berantakan tak teratur. "Bagaimana aku bisa kembali tidur jika lelaki menyebalkan ini masih di sini, Ino?!" desahnya frustasi.

"Aku akan pergi jika Sakura mau pergi bersamaku. Masalah selesai."

Sasuke berdiri. Memandang dua wanita di depannya bergantian. Ia sengaja meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk menemui Sakura di sini. Berterima kasihlah ia pada Kakashi yang berhasil menemukan alamat rumah Ino yang jauh dari perkotaan. Butuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai di sini.

"Sakura tidak akan pergi." Kini giliran nona muda Yamanaka bersuara. Matanya menajam memandang Sasuke yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku gunakan cara kasar."

"Kau brengsek." Sakura mendengus saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya begitu saja. Ada rasa penyesalan di dalam hatinya saat kata itu keluar, tapi tetap egonya harus berdiri tegak hari ini. Sasuke harus di lawan.

Sasuke terdiam saat dirinya dimaki oelh wanita berambut merah muda itu. Aura permusuhan di antara keduanya masih kental terasa. Tatapan mata Sakura seakan menamparnya. Baiklah, untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengalah pada wanita hamil. Terlebih itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Aku pergi."

Dan lelaki tampan itu meninggalkan rumah besar Ino tanpa kata-kata. Hanya kata singkat yang membuat kedua wanita itu bungkam. Mereka berhasil mengusir Sasuke dari sini. Dengan cepat, Ino segera menutup pintu besar itu dan memandang Sakura saat wanita itu jatuh terduduk seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura. Kau tahu bagaimana Sasuke itu. Sifatnya memang seperti itu. Para pemegang saham dan presiden perusahaan tahu bagaimana kelakuannya."

Sakura membuka kedua tangannya. Mata hijaunya tampak berair. _Mood-_nya berubah drastis. Ini semua karena kehamilannya. Perasaannya lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

"Tidak, Ino. Kau tahu? Mau tidak mau aku harus menikah dengannya. Ini anaknya. Aku tidak akan sanggup menggugurkan bayi malang ini."

Ino memeluk sahabatnya erat. Mengelus-elus punggung mungil Sakura yang bergetar di pelukannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi," Ino menghapus air mata sahabatnya. Senyum tulus terukir di bibir tipisnya. "Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan _mood_mu yang hilang itu, bagaimana?"

Sakura menghapus air matanya kasar. Ia mengangguk sebagai respon. Membuat Ino tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di ruang keluarga saja. Di sana ada tv dan beberapa majalah terbaru. Semoga kau terhibur."

"Terima kasih, Ino." Sakura tersenyum saat Ino berdiri untuk mengambil barang belanjaannya di mobil. Wanita berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk dan segera menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

Sudah dua hari saat Sasuke secara tiba-tiba mengunjunginya. Lelaki tampan yang punya kekuasaan untuk melakukan apa saja itu benar-benar menyebalkan di matanya.

Saat ini ia berada di ruang tengah untuk menonton tv. Acara pagi kesukaannya. Sudah lama ia tidak bisa melakukan hal ini. Setidaknya pagi ini ia bisa agak bersantai.

Ino terlihat sibuk dengan majalah terbitan kemarin yang sedang dibacanya. Manik birunya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika membaca tulisan tersebut.

Dering telepon berbunyi. Sakura segera mengangkatnya karena jaraknya dengan meja telepon tidak begitu jauh.

"Halo?" Suara lembutnya mengalun lembut. Merasa tidak ada respon dari penelepon di seberang sana. Ia segera mengulang kembali sapaannya.

"Hn."

Sakura kenal siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Aku pikir Ino yang akan mengangkat teleponnya tapi ternyata dirimu."

Sakura diam. Ia memilih sebagai pendengar kali ini.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu, sayang."

Teriakan Ino dari pintu utama membuyarkan pikirannya. Dengan cepat, wanita pirang itu berlari menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri memaku dengan gagang telepon yang menempel di telinganya.

"Sakura, ada undangan untukku. Undangan pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke. Hari minggu, tidak mungkin. Itu satu minggu dari sekarang."

Sakura memucat saat Ino membacakan undangan itu untuknya. Ia membisu. Ia seakan tak mampu untuk bersuara lagi. Lelaki ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Sakura membanting gagang telepon itu kasar. Ia menggeleng pada Ino yang memandangnya bingung.

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

Sakura masih diam. Lima, sepuluh menit ia masih membisu. Kejutan yang benar-benar menampar telak dirinya.

"Sasuke yang menelepon."

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah teriakan tak percaya Ino dan undangan berwarna emas yang kusut karena remasan tangannya yang kuat.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Yeaaaay! Akhirnya bisa di lanjut. Terima kasih untuk lagunya babang Calvin yang menjadi ide lancar fic ini.

Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah review, memberi kritik, fave, follow dan lain-lain. Terima kasih :3

Ga mau banyak kata lagi. Saran dan kritik kalian saya terima.

Sampai jumpa~~

Love,

emerallized onyxta


	4. Chapter 4

**The Marriage**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo's as always, OOC, and many more.

Pairing: SasuSaku

.

If you don't like it, don't read. You can leave the page. I warn you before.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas pendeknya. Ino sedang bersamanya, wanita itu benar-benar menjaganya dengan baik. Ino tidak pernah melepasnya barang satu detik pun. Kemana Sakura pergi, Ino ada bersamanya. Sepertinya, semenjak undangan kemarin disebar, sikap Ino semakin _protective_ padanya.

"Ino, beristirahatlah." Sakura menutup map merahnya. Sorot matanya memandang Ino dari kursi kebesarannya. Ino sempat menjaganya semalaman suntuk dikarenakan _mood_ sialan dan yah, ngidam.

Ino menggeleng tegas. Wanita itu berdiri, mengambil tempat di depan Sakura. "Tidak," lalu tak lama terdengar helaan napasnya. "JIka Sasuke datang kemari dan membawa paksa dirimu, aku akan membunuhnya."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya lebih lama lagi. Sudah empat hari berjalan dan Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pernikahan konyolnya itu. Lagi pula, ia sanggup jika harus membesarkan anak seorang diri. Dan, yah, untuk tanggapan orang-orang terhadapnya, itu akan menjadi urusan nanti.

Bunyi sepatu seseorang yang sedang berlari, atau setidaknya, terdengar sampai ke dalam ruangan kerja Sakura. Beberapa suara wanita yang sedikit berteriak juga terdengar. Ino menoleh, iris birunya menatap waspada ke arah pintu.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke dengan sorot matanya yang menajam. Ino menghalangi pandangan Sasuke dengan tubuh mungilnya. Seakan ia sudah memasang perisai sebelum ini.

"Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke, ada apa kau kemari?"

Sasuke melangkah mendekat. Tidak memedulikan perkataan Ino sama sekali. Sakura berdiri setelah dirasa Sasuke akan menghampirinya. Wanita cantik itu berdiri di dekat Ino.

"Apa?"

Iris hijau Sakura turun ke bawah. Ia melihat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau membatalkan tempat kita menikah, lalu gaun pengantinnya. Dan sekarang apalagi?!" bentaknya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Salahmu yang tak mau berbicara padaku apa yang kau lakukan, sialan!" Sakura juga tak mau kalah adu argumen kali ini.

Sasuke semakin maju mendekat. "Tetap disana Uchiha atau kau akan berurusan denganku," Ino berkata dengan suara tajamnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura kembali memutar tubuhnya, kembali duduk.

"Kau bermain-main denganku. Lihatlah apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mendapatkanmu."

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi diikuti beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di dekat pintu. Wajar saja jika Sasuke memiliki beberapa pengawal bertubuh besar seperti mereka. Lelaki itu punya musuh besar di luar sana yang terus mengintainya.

Ino mengerang kecil. Semua rencananya gagal total hanya karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu. Ia dan Sakura memang membatalkan semua yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan nanti. Seperti gaun, tempat untuk mereka menikah, para tamu yang hadir.

"Aku belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan dia."

Sakura hanya mendesah kecil. Ia tidak punya ide apa-apa untuk saat ini.

.

.

Haruno Kizashi duduk dengan gusar di kursi kerjanya bersamaan dengan sang istri yang menunggunya dengan gelisah. Sakura tidak memberikan kabar apapun dan juga beberapa orang yang diperintahnya tidak memberikan kabar apa-apa.

"Bagaimana kalau Uchiha itu benar-benar akan menikahinya?" Suara Kizashi rendah namun mematikan. Jarak yang terbentang antara ia dan putrinya menyulitkannya untuk bertindak lebih. Sakura sedang berjuang di sana. Ia bersikeras untuk tidak pernah menggugurkan kandungannya. Kizashi tak sanggup memikirkannya jika sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya hanya karena kandungan bodohnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang akan pergi menemui putri kita?" Mebuki menyuarakan pendapatnya. Tidak tenang saat melihat tubuh Kizashi yang terus bergerak tak beraturan, bingung.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku di sini sendiri, dan perusahaan sialan ini sedang banyak proyek," Kizashi memijit pelipisnya.

Mebuki menghela napasnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Akankah ia pergi dengan cara mengendap-endap di malam hari?

"Jangan coba-coba untuk berpikiran lain, Mebuki."

.

.

Ino sedang pergi untuk membeli susu bagi Ibu hamil di supermarket dekat perumahan yang ia tinggali bersama dirinya. Wanita itu sudah pergi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dan ia belum kembali.

Suara bel berbunyi membuatnya harus berdiri. Mematikan siaran televisinya, ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Seorang petugas pengantar barang yang datang kali ini. Hatinya sudah berdebar-debar mengantisipasi jika Sasuke yang akan datang kali ini. Tapi ternyata salah.

"Silakan tanda tangan, Nona." Petugas itu memberikannya selembar kertas dan Sakura menandatanganinya di sana. Bibir tipis itu melengkungkan senyumannya dan petugas itu segera pergi.

Ini kiriman untuk Ino. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang Ino beli dari toko online kali ini. Biasanya, wanita itu gemar sekali membeli pakaian, atau bahkan beberapa koleksi tas terkenal yang hanya dijual di beberapa toko saja dan transaksinya melalui internet.

"Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ino berteriak dari halaman teras. Wanita itu pulang dengan membawa sekantung belanjaan.

"Kau membeli apa, Ino?" Sakura mengangkat bungkusan yang cukup besar itu. Ino hanya terkekeh kecil, ia menaruh barang belanjaannya di atas meja makan dengan Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Hanya beberapa koleksi celana santai, Sakura. Aku mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia menaruh barang milik Ino di samping barang belanjaan wanita itu. Ia segera bergegas membantu membongkari belanjaan milik Ino dan menaruhnya di setiap tempat yang sudah disediakan.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan Sakura tidak kunjung memejamkan matanya. Baru saja ia memakan dua mangkuk ramen berukuran jumbo yang ia beli karena ia tak mau mengganggu Ino yang sedang tertidur. Untung saja, toko ramen di dekat rumah mereka masih buka hingga larut.

Entah, ia ingin sekali memakan ramen setelah sebelumnya ia memesan dua _pizza_ dengan ukuran yang dibilang tidak kecil itu. Dan Sakura sangat yakin kalau tubuhnya akan membengkak dalam waktu yang singkat.

Hormon sialan.

Ino sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai makan malam tiba. Sakura tidak sampai hati membangunkan wanita itu hanya untuk menuruti ngidam anehnya itu. Ini sangat lucu, Sakura seperti tidak asing dengan hal ini sebelumnya.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Sakura mematikan televisi yang ia tonton sejak tadi dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruangan sebelum bel rumah berbunyi keras.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia ingin sekali membuka pintu itu, tapi jika itu Sasuke, ia akan mendapat masalah baru. Sakura memilih mengabaikannya dan ia pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Sarapan siappp!" Ino datang bersama dua piring yang berisikan tumis udang dan aneka sayuran yang diolah menjadi satu. Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia sedang senang memakan sayuran kali ini.

"Siapa yang memencet bel tadi malam, Sakura?" Ino bertanya saat Sakura sedang menyendok sayurannya. Wanita itu menggendikan bahunya acuh. "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak membukanya, Ino."

Ino mengangguk kecil. "Ah, jika itu, Sasuke, kau benar-benar mengambil langkah yang bagus."

Sakura menghentikan kegaiatan makannya. "Apa dia tetanggamu?"

"Aku tidak dekat dengan orang-orang di sekitar sini selain petugas warung dan toko. Mereka memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam rumah mereka dan itu sangat mustahil."

Sakura melanjutkan sarapannya. Ia tidak akan bilang pada Ino kalau dia keluar malam hari untuk membeli ramen. Ino akan memarahinya dan wanita itu tidak segan-segan menyembunyikan kunci rumahnya agar Sakura tetap aman.

"Aku akan pergi diantar supir. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ino meneguk air minumnya hingga tandas. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi untuk mencari sesuatu. Kalau begitu hubungi aku nanti jika kau perlu bantuan."

.

.

Sakura merasa tatapan para pegawainya sedikit berbeda padanya. Entah apa yang terjadi, apa mungkin mereka melihat Sasuke yang datang ke kantornya dengan tiba-tiba dan laki-laki itu terlihat marah?

Sakura membuka pintu ruangannya dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Laki-laki itu terlihat tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Sakura.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara datar itu terasa seperti membakar amarah Sakura yang terpendam. Sakura melangkah mendekat, masih mengabaikan adanya eksistensi keberadaan Sasuke di sana.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya saat Sakura mendekat ke mejanya. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mau menatap ke arahnya dan itu membuatnya marah.

Sakura baru saja ingin menghindar dan pergi dari sana sebelum tangan lain menariknya dan memeluk dirinya dengan erat secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher Sakura dan ia merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang di pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah denganku karena kita tidak benar-benar berpisah."

Kata-kata ambigu dari Sasuke membuat Sakura melepas pelukannya. Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan seringai kecilnya dan mencium pipi Sakura cepat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan ini dengan Sakura yang masih diam berdiri di tempatnya.

Sakura duduk dengan rasa gelisah di kursinya. Kata-kata Sasuke membuat kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka adalah rival. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sebuah Perusahaan besar yang bekerja sama dengan Perusahaan Haruno. Sakura diminta untuk datang sebagai tamu kehormatan dan wanita itu jelas sekali menyanggupinya. Ia tidak keberatan jika harus menghadiri sebuah perayaan besar dan menyangkut tentang pekerjaannya.

Sakura datang dengan _dress_ malamnya. Wanita hamil itu jelas sekali terlihat cantik dengan olesan _make-up_ tipis di wajahnya membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona. Bahkan mereka—orang-orang yang ada di luar sana tidak mengetahui kalau Sakura tengah berbadan dua saat ini.

Sakura masuk ke dalam dan disambut hangat oleh beberapa pegawai yang ia yakini adalah pegawai dari Perusahaan itu sendiri.

Salah satu dari mereka membawa mantel milik Sakura yang ia kenakan saat ia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Bajunya terlalu terbuka dan hawa dingin saat malam hari terasa menusuk kulitnya.

Para tamu yang hadir adalah kalangan atas dari beberapa Perusahaan besar yang Sakura tidak bisa tahu satu-persatu secara keseluruhannya. Mereka adalah tamu-tamu penting.

Ia tidak melihat adanya Sasuke di sekitar sini. Laki-laki itu tidak akan datang. Karena Perusahaan Akasuna sepertinya tidak menjalin kerjasama dengan Uchiha walaupun kemungkinannya kecil. Perusahaan mana yang tidak mau bekerjasama dengan Perusahaan sebesar itu?

Sakura melangkah menuju tempat minuman. Ia bisa merasakan kalau tatapan mata para lelaki seusianya sedang mengarah padanya. Banyak dari pebisnis muda yang masih merintis karir dari bawah juga ikut hadir di sini.

Sakura mengambil segelas _champagne_ dan hendak meminumnya sesaat sebelum ada tangan lain yang mencegahnya.

"Kau akan membunuh bayiku jika kau meminumnya."

Oh, sial. Itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke datang bak pahlawan kesiangan. Laki-laki itu menaruh kembali minuman itu dan menyuruh pelayan untuk membawakan secangkir teh atau air putih untuk Sakura.

"Ku pikir kau tak datang."

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Aku tidak akan melewatkan acara ini. Apalagi saat aku tahu kau akan datang."

Sakura membuang mukanya. Ia ingin pergi dari sini dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mencegah langkahnya.

Sorot kelam Sasuke mengarah ke pakaiannya. Rahang laki-laki itu tampak mengeras dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit marah. Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing dengan respon yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Memang dia siapa?

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura menoleh bersamaan dengan kepala Sasuke yang ikut menoleh ke sumber suara. Laki-laki tampan dengan surai merah lembutnya datang dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat tampan dengan senyumnya yang membuat wajah Sakura merona.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas gusarnya. Ia memandang laki-laki itu tajam.

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku?" tanyanya dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Akasuna Sasori." Suara tenang namun mematikan milik Sasuke membuat kepala merah Sasori menoleh. Sorot matanya yang terlihat tenang kini berubah berkilat karena ia melupakan adanya sosok Sasuke di sana.

Sakura masih diam. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke memberikan tatapan yang tak biasa pada laki-laki yang menjadi penerus sebuah Perusahaan besar mewarisi sang Ayah.

"Sakura—

—Uchiha Sakura namanya. Kau tidak bisa menyebutnya Haruno begitu saja, Akasuna."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat kesal sekarang. Wajah Sasori yang semula hangat berubah menjadi dingin sekarang.

"Oh, baiklah, Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Ia mendelik pada Sasuke. "Tidak. Namaku tetaplah Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke sedang melucu saat ini. Jangan pedulikan dia." Sakura tertawa kecil menyadari adanya ketegangan yang terasa di antara lelaki berbeda karakter ini. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke begitu terlihat … membenci Sasori?

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mau datang." Sasori kembali memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri dengan diam mendecih.

Sakura merasa ketegangan yang terjadi tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk berpamitan pada untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sana.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Mengejek pada Sasori yang menatapnya. "Jadi, mau apa kau malam-malam berkunjung ke rumah Yamanaka?"

Sasori mendengus. Ia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya dan beberapa pasang mata—terutama wanita sedang mengarah pada mereka. Dua lelaki tampan yang begitu di puja oleh wanita-wanita. Dan sekarang, pesona Uchiha Sasuke akan mulai tergantikan oleh Akasuna Sasori.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengikuti Sakura sampai sejauh ini. Ku pikir setelah kecelakaan waktu lalu kau meninggalkannya."

Sasuke diam. Ia mendengar suara langkah Sakura yang menjauhi mereka. Lelaki beriris kelam ini melirik Sakura sebentar sebelum kembali memandang netra merah milik Sasori.

"Dia milikku. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Jika kau berani mengambilnya, kita lihat apa yang bisa seorang Akasuna lakukan untuk menjatuhkan seorang Uchiha." Sasuke memberikan seringainya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang tersenyum miring—membalasnya.

Desahan kecewa dari para wanita yang memandang mereka berdua terdengar sampai ke gendang telinga Sasori. Laki-laki tampan itu memberikan senyum mautnya dan para wanita itu berusaha menahan bibir mereka agar tidak menjerit histeris.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mengambil mantel yang dibawa Sakura dan mengejar wanita itu. Sakura begitu ceroboh sampai ia melupakan mantelnya sendiri.

Sakura hampir saja masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri sebelum tangan Sasuke mencegahnya. Lelaki itu menyuruh supir pribadi Sakura untuk pergi lebih awal.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Sakura tidak bisa lagi membantah. Ia sangat lelah. Tubuhnya perlu untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Sakura hampir saja tidur di dalam perjalanan jika saja Sasuke tidak membangunkannya ketika mereka sudah sampai. Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarnya ke tempat Ino dan wanita itu tidak berminat untuk pulang ke apartementnya sendiri.

Sasuke mematikan mesin mobil. Ia melirik Sakura yang sedang membuka sabuk pengamannya. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mau berbicara padanya. Bahkan di dalam mobil pun Sakura tidak pernah melihat ke arahnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya hendak membuka pintu mobil. Wanita itu menoleh, memandang Sasuke yang mendekat ke wajahnya dan menarik tengkuknya untuk lebih dekat.

Ciuman bibir itu terjadi. Sakura tidak sengaja membuka bibirnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum bibir tipis Sasuke menutup bibirnya. Ciuman itu terjadi cukup lama. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau melepasnya dan lelaki itu semakin menciumnya dalam. Membuat kupu-kupu yang sudah lama tertidur di dalam dirinya kini terbang. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang sudah lama terkubur di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke melepas ciuman itu. Tatapan mata sayu Sakura padanya membuatnya ingin mencium wanita itu lagi. Ia mendekatkan kembali wajahnya. Mencium bibir merah itu singkat.

Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Ia segera duduk tegak. Menatap Sasuke yang memandang lurus ke arah kemudinya.

"Jaga bayiku baik-baik. Selamat malam."

Pintu mobil itu terbuka otomatis setelah Sasuke menekan tombol di dekat kemudi setirnya. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih diam tidak menjawab kata-kata darinya.

Mobil hitam Sasuke melaju menjauhi halaman rumah milik Ino. Sakura memandang mobil itu dengan tatapan lirihnya. Ciuman tadi seakan menyadarkannya sesuatu. Sesuatu yang telah lama hilang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa antara diriku dan dirinya dulu?"

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

A/N:

Lama banget update ya, emang. Saya kehabisan ide untuk fic ini. Dan akhirnya saya mutusin buat mantengin depan laptop di saat saya free. Dan jadilah chapter empat ini. Maaf kalau membosankan.

Balas review dulu, ya, Tapi saya pilih-pilih ya XD

_Sasuke yang berkuasa, kejam, brengsek itu emang hot banget: _hihi kamu ambigay sekaleh. Tapi, kayaknya Sasuke ga kejam deh ya. hikz. Aku tatut di flame lagi setelah baca review ini huhu WKWK engga deh becanda. Udah lanjut yaa :D

_Manganya Masashi Kishimoto ancur awas kalau g sasusaku: _kamu kenapa shay, ai tidak mengerti sama kata-katamu. SasuSaku sudah fix canon kok :3

_AKU GASUKA SAMA KARAKTER SAKURA YANG DI SETIAP FF BUATAN KAMU SELALU JADI ORANG LEMAH, GABISA NGAPA2IN DAN SELALU DIMANFAATIN KAMU CEWEK BUKAN SIH? SEHARUSNYA NGERTI BUAT SAKURANYA JANGAN KAYAK GITU, PIKIR GIMANA KALO KAMU DIGITUIN SAMA COWO! FUCK!: _WKWKWK SAYANGKUU, KALAU MAU MARA-MARA JANGAN DISINI DONG. PM SAYA AJA APA AKH KAMU INI SUKA BEGITU KADANG PLUS JANGAN DI ANON YA SAYANG. Kesel ga? Kesel dong:* wkwk pake kata fuck segala hii tatut. Kamu gabisa baca don't like don't read ya? apa emang kamu gabisa baca tulisan itu? :D Gausah baca kalau ga suka. Hidupnya gausah dibikin susah lagi. Coba kamu tunjukin dengan kamu bikin karya gitu dong, siapatau hasilnya lebih bagus dari aku, daripada nulis koar-koar gajelas? Jadi ide saya kamu kata-katain gitu? Gimana author lain yang baru belajar? Mau kamu katain juga? ah sedih banget sih kamu. Oiya, kalau kamu mau komplen, mau ngatain saya fuck, bego, tolol, disuruh mati aja, mending pm, line, bbm saya ajalah. Gausah review disini, ga guna juga buat saya. Udah ya, shut the fuck up. Semoga hari kamu menyenangkan, birdie :*

Makasih buat yang nungguin ini. Saya ketawa dapet review yang bagus dari di atas itu wkwk. Sampai ketemu lagii di chap depan!:3

Lots of love

Delevingne


	5. Chapter 5

"Aaah.."

Bunyi deritan ranjang yang menggema memenuhi seisi ruangan membuat sepasang anak muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini tidak lagi memedulikan sekitarnya.

Baik kondisi ranjang yang tidak karuan, pendingin ruangan yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik bahkan dering ponsel yang sejak tadi berbunyi, juga tidak mereka hiraukan.

"Ah!"

Tubuh sang wanita tersentak-sentak ketika sang pria menusuknya semakin dalam hingga menyentuh bibir rahimnya. Ia mencari pegangan lain untuk dirinya bertahan selain rambut sang pria yang kini mencumbunya.

Remasan pada seprai menguat seiring tusukan sang pria yang semakin dalam. Peluh membasahi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Dari semua hal yang terpenting adalah pelepasan dan … klimaks.

"Ah!"

Sang wanita membuka matanya ketika benda kenyal itu menyentuh bibirnya yang membengkak dengan posesif dan penuh kelembutan setelah percintaan panas mereka. Dengan kondisi tubuh masih menyatu, ia belum bisa sepenuhnya sadar dengan kondisinya.

Maka, ketika tangan besar namun penuh kelembutan itu menyentuh pipi basahnya dengan lembut, ia benar-benar tersadar dengan tekstur tangan dan segala kelembutan yang dimiliki sang pria.

Kedua matanya yang terbuka membulat. Wajah yang kini berjarak dua _centi_ dari wajahnya sedang tersenyum. Senyum menyeringai yang membuat tubuhnya membeku bahkan ketika mereka masih menyatu satu sama lain.

Kedua tangannya terkepal seiring remasan seprei yang mengusut. Bola mata hijau penuh kelembutan itu berubah tajam dan dingin secara bersamaan.

Karena yang sedang bercinta dengannya saat ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.** The Marriage**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo's as always, OOC, and many more.

Pairing: SasuSaku

.

If you don't like it, don't read. You can leave the page. I warn you before.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun setelah tersadar dari mimpi erotisnya. Sosok Ino berdiri di tepi pintu dengan wajah panik dan takut secara bersamaan. Ino masih memakai piyama tidurnya dan jelas sekali, teriakan Sakura yang kencang membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" Ino melangkah menghampirinya setelah melihat wajah sahabatnya yang memerah dan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca karena menahan tangis.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang memerah lalu menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya. Rambut panjangnya acak-acakan dan ia tidak sempat untuk memikirkannya. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan mimpi yang sama sekali tidak inginkannya. Sakura tidak pernah mengalami mimpi ini sebelumnya.

Apakah ini karena faktor kehamilan? Ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar tidak ingin mimpi itu terulang lagi.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" lirih Sakura ketika ia menyadari wajah Ino yang masih panik.

Ino menarik napas panjang. "Ya, kau berteriak tadi. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu di saat aku lengah," Ino memegang erat kepalan tangan sahabatnya di atas ranjang. "Aku melihatmu baik-baik saja itu melegakan, Sakura. Oh, Tuhan, terimakasih."

Sakura memaksakan senyum di wajahnya meskipun ia sedang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk sementara waktu ini. Ino masih setia menunggunya untuk bercerita mengenai apa yang terjadi. Mengapa ia berteriak di tengah malam seperti ini. Ino ingin tahu dan Sakura merasa malu jika menceritakannya secara lengkap.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura mengucapkan nama itu samar dan berhasil membuat wajah Ino memucat.

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Ino gelisah.

Sakura menggeleng menyadari pola Ino yang berubah. "Tidak. Aku hanya mengalami mimpi buruk yang berkaitan dengannya, itu saja."

Ino menghela napas lega. Ia tersenyum ketika Sakura kembali berbaring di atas ranjang dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Ino menuangkan segelas air putih hangat ke dalam gelas milik Sakura dan meninggalkan sahabatnya dalam diam ketika dirasa Sakura butuh waktu sendiri untuk memulihkan kondisinya dari segala mimpi buruk yang ada.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara lembut memanggilnya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dengannya. Ia sedang makan siang di sebuah restaurant yang tidak jauh dengan kantornya saat ini. Ino memutuskan untuk kembali lebih awal karena memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dan berjanji untuk kembali lagi.

"Sasori, kemarilah." Sakura menepuk meja di hadapannya yang kosong dimana Ino sebelumnya yang menempati tempat itu. Sasori tersenyum hangat, ia memeluk Sakura sekilas lalu menarik kursi untuknya duduk.

"Suatu kebetulan aku melihatmu di sini." Sasori tesenyum ketika ia melihat Sakura yang meresponnya dengan senyuman manis. Wanita itu memanggil pelayan yang melewati meja mereka dan memesan hidangan penutup.

"Kau hanya memakan salad? Sakura, nanti kau bisa sakit." Sasori mengingatkan ketika ia melihat piring di atas meja milik Sakura dimana sisa-sisa sayuran segar itu masih ada.

Sakura hanya tersenyum samar. Ia meminum lemon hangatnya dan menatap Sasori dari tepi gelas . "Aku merasa kenyang, Sasori. Salad juga sangat bagus untuk kesehatan, bukankah begitu?"

Sasori menghela napas. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya. Menyerah. Tapi, kemudian ia tertawa geli ketika menatap Sakura yang menatapnya penuh dalam.

"Oh, baiklah. Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Sakura," kata Sasori menyerah. Lalu, pelayan datang membawa secangkir kopi hitam dengan asap yang masih mengepul dan sepotong _cake_ cokelat pesanannya.

Sakura tersenyum ketika Sasori memotong separuh bagian dari kuenya untuknya dan berniat menggodanya dengan garpu yang berisi potongan kecil kue itu dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Sasori, ayolah, jangan seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat kelaparan, aku benar-benar kenyang," Sakura memundurkan wajahnya dan memilih untuk tidak memakan kue itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bernapsu untuk memakan sesuatu yang mengenyangkan.

Sasori hanya mendesah dan memasukkan garpu itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya lembut dan terus dilakukannya berulang-ulang sembari sesekali berbincang ringan dengan Sakura.

Sakura menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya dan memperhatikan seisi restaurant yang tampak lenggang. Restaurant ini biasa ramai oleh kalangan atas dikarenakan tempatnya yang cukup mewah dan harga makanan yang dilabeli juga cukup menguras isi dompet bagi kalangan pekerja kebawah.

Iris hijaunya tidak sengaja memandang sosok pria yang duduk dengan empat bangku menjadi jarak mereka. Ketika sosok itu menoleh, Sakura merasa aliran darahnya terhenti dan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sial, kenapa Uchiha Sasuke bisa ada di sini?

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ketika mata kelam segelap malam itu menatapnya. Ia tidak ingin mendapati Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum menang ketika mendapati wajahnya yang memerah atau merona ketika ditatap olehnya. Ini tidaklah mungkin. Sakura baru saja memiliki hari yang buruk dikarenakan mimpi bodoh semalam.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori ketika ia melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat menatapnya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Wajahnya semakin memucat ketika ia menyadari tatapan Uchiha Sasuke mengarah ke arahnya dari kejauhan. Sejak kapan pria itu ada di sini? Kenapa juga Sakura tidak menyadarinya?

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, kita bisa kembali. Aku melupakan sesuatu." Jawabnya ringan dan ia mencoba membentengi diri untuk tidak melirik ke arah Uchiha Sasuke saat ini.

Sasori mengangguk kecil. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan bangkit dari kursinya ketika Sakura pergi mendahuluinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Maka, ketika Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang berhasil membuat Sakura berubah seketika, ia menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke mengedipkan mata ke arahnya dengan sinis dengan secangkir kopi di mejanya.

Tidak ingin menimbulkan perkelahian di sini, Sasori memilih untuk pergi menyusul Sakura yang masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengemudi menuju kantornya. Jelas sekali kalau Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke di sana sangatlah mengganggunya.

Sakura membuka kaca mobilnya, tersenyum menyesal ketika mendapati wajah kecewa Sasori menatapnya. Ia melirik kaca restaurant dan mendapati perhatian Sasuke masih mengarah pada mereka. Sakura menarik napasnya, mencoba tersenyum menyerah pada Sasori.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku harus pergi," dan Sakura menekan pedal gasnya untuk menjauh dari halaman parkir restaurant sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

Sasori hanya bisa memandang mobil hitam itu dengan pandangan datar. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah dalam restaurant. Tidak lagi mendapati Uchiha Sasuke duduk di sana dan mengamati mereka.

.

.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk, Sakura menimbang-nimbang siapa yang datang kali ini untuk mengejutkannya. Maka, dengan jantung berdebar kencang setelah menggumamkan kata masuk, ia memilih untuk tetap menunduk dan fokus pada laporan ketimbang menatap penuh gelisah pada pintunya.

Ayame masuk dengan sebuah map hijau di tangannya. Sakura mendesah lega, ia tersenyum ketika Ayame melangkah maju mendekati mejanya.

"Nona, kau harus menghadiri rapat di gedung _Uchiha Corp_ satu jam dari sekarang," Ayame membuka map hijau itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Sakura yang tampak terkejut dengan ucapannya.

Sakura membaca isi laporan itu. Mengenai beberapa masalah yang terjadi akibat inflasi besar-besaran yang melanda ekonomi Jepang beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ini akan berdampak pada pekerjaan dan taruhan hidup mati Perusahaan yang dikelolanya.

Sakura menyerah dengan ketidakberdayaannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya lemah. "Baiklah, atur saja jadwalnya. Kita akan pergi bersama."

Ayame segera mengangguk setelah izin untuk kembali bekerja. Sakura memutar kursi kerjanya, memandang bangunan kota dari balik jendela ruangannya. Cuaca tidak bersahabat hari ini, gerimis yang tidak kunjung berhenti menambah buruknya suasana hatinya. Ia berniat untuk pergi bersenang-senang setelah semua urusan pekerjaannya selesai dan baru memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh perut ratanya. Ini baru berjalan satu bulan dan perutnya belum membesar. Ia masih bisa memakai pakaian kerja lamanya tanpa harus repot memikirkan perutnya. Ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk mengurus anaknya seorang diri. Tanpa bantuan dari Uchiha Sasuke atau apapun itu. Walaupun, pria itu telah menodainya dan membuat luka besar di dalam hatinya. Ia sendiri menyesal. Menyesal karena terlalu lengah dan bodoh sampai ia mendapati dirinya tengah mengandung.

Dan ia tahu, kalau ia sendiri tidak akan menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya.

.

.

Sakura berjalan diikuti Ayame di belakangnya. Gadis manis itu sudah menjadi kepercayaannya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia selalu cekatan dalam melakukan pekerjaannya dan membuat Sakura bangga. Sakura merasa puas dengan semua hasil yang dikerjakan Ayame untuk Perusahaannya. Wanita itu bahkan tidak ingin menukar Ayame dengan pegawai lain yang diagung-agungkan oleh Perusahaan lain agar mampu bekerjasama dengannya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam lift masih bersama Ayame di sisinya. Rapat akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi dan ia berharap kalau semua anggota sudah hadir dan tidak perlu menunggu anggota lain yang jelas-jelas akan mengulur banyak waktunya. Ia ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Tubuhnya terasa lelah.

Pintu lift terbuka, Sakura melangkah keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ruang rapat. Ia melirik sekretaris berkacamata bening itu dengan dingin ketika wanita itu juga menatapnya tidak kalah dingin. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba ketika suara wanita itu berhasil membangunkan emosinya.

"Oh, inikah Haruno Sakura yang terkenal itu? Jauh sekali dari perkiraanku selama ini," katanya diiringi dengan tawa sinis.

Ayame menegurnya dengan tatapan tajam namun wanita itu masih saja berceloteh tentang Sakura dengan segala pemberitaan yang ada. Sakura sudah memberikan pelajaran pada pihak majalah dan koran-koran jika memuat berita tentang dirinya yang masih beruba gossip dan bukanlah fakta. Ia tidak ingin reputasi yang ia bangun dengan susah payah harus hancur karena pemberitaan bodoh itu.

"Apa?"

"Kau juga tahu benar siapa dirimu. Kau berkuasa tapi tidak di sini." Jawabnya dingin.

Sakura baru saja mendekati meja wanita itu sebelum sosok Uchiha Sasuke datang dan langsung menengahi mereka berdua. Sakura merapikan _blazer_ hitamnya. Tatapan matanya terkunci pada wanita berkacamata yang masih melayangkan tatapan tak bersahabat dengannya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu dengan siapa kau berbicara saat ini—" Sakura melirik _nametag _yang tersemat di kemeja wanita itu. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum mematikan. " —Sara."

Wanita itu—Sara menahan napasnya ketika Sakura melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke pada lengannya. Menatap tak suka padanya lalu pada atasannya, Sasuke dengan begitu berani. Mereka semua tentu mengenal bagaimana karakter Sakura yang sebenarnya. Keras dan dingin.

"Kau perlu membuat pelatihan untuk para pegawaimu," Sakura memutar matanya, tampak berpikir sesuatu, "mengenai pelajaran kesopanan atau keramahan, mungkin?"

Sakura tersenyum ketika mendapati tatapan Sasuke kini mengarah pada Sara. Ia mengedipkan matanya pada Sara sebelum berlalu pergi menuju ruang rapat. Ayame tersenyum pada Sara yang sekarang merasa terpojok. Gadis manis itu mengikuti Sakura menuju ruang rapat. Meninggalkan Sara seorang diri bersama Sasuke yang masih memandangnya dingin.

"Kita akan bicara setelah ini." Sara menelan ludahnya gugup ketika kata-kata dingin yang tidak pernah ia ingin dengar dari mulut atasannya, keluar begitu saja. Ia merasa menyesal bermain-main dengan Haruno Sakura. Dan bahkan dirinya juga tidak tahu kalau ini akan berakhir dengan pekerjaannya. Sial. Ia harus minta maaf nanti.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang rapat setelah ia mengambil berkas-berkas yang harus dibawa. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk dalam banyak hal. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya. Dimana Sakura bercanda mesra dengan Sasori. Sial. Tangannya gatal untuk memukul pemuda dengan wajah imut itu.

Tidak perlu menoleh Sakura tahu siapa yang datang kali ini. Wanita itu duduk manis di kursinya. Pandangannya tetap fokus pada layar di depan ketika salah satu dari anggota memberikan keterangan tentang masalah yang terjadi.

"Mungkin salah satu dari kita akan bangkrut jika tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat," ucap salah satu anggota yang bernama Tayuya.

Sakura tampak berpikir keras mengenai jalan keluarnya. Hanya ada dua tumpuan dari semua masalah ini. Antara dirinya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua raksasa besar ini harus mempertaruhkan beberapa dari bagian mereka untuk kepentingan para anggota yang lain. Sakura masih berpikir keras, ia harus menemukannya atau semuanya akan hancur.

"Beberapa bank yang mendanai Perusahaan kami satu persatu mulai bangkrut tidak bersisa lagi. Kami memiliki banyak hutang untuk menutupi gaji para pegawai dan hanya saham yang bisa membantu kami saat ini," seru anggota yang lain.

"Ini masalah Pemerintah sebenarnya," Sakura menjawab keluhan dari para anggota. "Inflasi terjadi karena tidak adanya kestabilan dalam keuangan."

Sakura mengusap pelipisnya pelan. Lalu, kembali bersuara, "Aku akan membantu kalian. Pertahankan apa yang kalian punya saat ini. Aku bisa berdiskusi dengan beberapa bank besar lainnya."

Sasuke memutar-mutar pulpennya ketika sedang berpikir. Alisnya sedikit bertaut, pertanda ia sedang serius. "Aku akan menghubungi Itachi untuk masalah ini. Eropa sedang baik-baik saja dan ia bisa membantu mengatasi masalah kalian." Katanya dengan wajah sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura menoleh, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum samar ketika melihat tatapan penuh kelegaan bercampur rasa bahagia di wajah anggota rapatnya. Ia melirik Uchiha Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan tenang. Tampak ikut menikmati wajah para anggota rapat lainnya.

"Kalau begitu kami setuju. Terimakasih banyak." Mereka melayangkan pandangan berbinar pada Sasuke lalu bergantian pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Ini bisa diatasi. Ia tidak akan menghancurkan Perusahaannya sendiri untuk masalah ini. Tidak akan ada Perusahaan lain yang akan menerima akibat dari kekacauan ekonomi ini selama mereka masih ingin berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

.

.

Haruno Kizashi menghubungi seseorang dari ruang kerjanya. Wajahnya tampak tegang beberapa saat sebelum kembali tenang. Di sisinya, Haruno Mebuki tampak terlihat gelisah ketika berulang kali pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan suaminya.

"Kita akan mengunjungi putri kita, Mebuki. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Kita akan memberikan kejutan untuk Sakura," ucap Kizashi tenang sembari mengelus lembut bahu tegang istrinya.

Mebuki tersenyum penuh lega. Ia memeluk pinggang sang suami dengan lembut. Ia sangat merindukan putri kecilnya. Harta yang paling berharga yang ia punya selama ini. Berada jauh dengan sang anak membuatnya tidak tenang meskipun mereka selalu bertukar kabar setiap minggunya. Jiwa sang Ibu tetap saja terpanggil. Ia begitu menginginkan Sakura terus berada di sisinya.

Apalagi, ketika mengetahui kalau putrinya tengah mengandung. Ia tahu, ini sangat berbahaya bagi masa depan putrinya. Mebuki memejamkan matanya ketika air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak akan menangis demi mengingat luka lama putrinya yang seharusnya sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam untuk selamanya.

Tapi, semenjak mendengar kabar kalau Sakuranya hamil dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi ayah dari janinnya. Tidurnya tidak lagi nyenyak. Bayangan ketakutan dan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang ada menghantuinya setiap malam.

Sakura bersikeras untuk mempertahankan bayinya. Sedangkan, dirinya dan sang suami bersikeras agar putrinya mau menggugurkan bayi tidak bersalah itu demi masa depannya.

"Sakura bisa celaka jika kehamilannya tetap dipertahankan," Kizashi berujar sedih dengan kedua matanya yang basah. Mengingat luka lamanya. Ia menatap Mebuki yang duduk membisu di kursinya. "Kita harus ada di sana dalam waktu yang lama, Mebuki."

Mebuki mendongak, menatap mata suaminya yang basah dengan penuh tekad. "Ya, kita harus."

Pintu diketuk membuat mereka menoleh. Sosok laki-laki tinggi berjas berdiri di tepi pintu untuk memberitahukan mereka sesuatu.

"Tuan, pesawat sudah siap. Kalian bisa pergi malam ini."

.

.

Sakura mendapat telepon mendadak dari pihak rumah sakit mengenai hal yang penting. Jantungnya serasa diremas tak kasat mata ketika mendengar penuturan dari sang penelepon dengan isakan pedih.

Ia terburu-buru keluar dari ruang rapat setelah berpamitan pada anggota yang lain kalau ia memiliki urusan yang mendadak. Tidak sampai Uchiha Sasuke mencegahnya masuk ke dalam lift dan memberi penjelasan padanya mengapa Sakura ingin segera pergi dari sana.

Sakura mengusap matanya yang basah. Wajahnya memerah dan ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap dingin ketika lengannya masih bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sakura menoleh. Mendapati wajah marah Sasuke yang menjadi reaksinya. Sakura menyentak tangan Sasuke hingga terlepas dari lengannya.

"Kalau kau pergi bersama Sasori lagi, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya." Serunya dingin.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia menatap dingin ketika Sasuke memulai perdebatan tidak bergunanya dengan dirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak punya waktu jika berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku bilang padamu, ini bukan urusanmu!" Balasnya tajam.

Sakura masuk ke dalam lift dan segera pintu lift tertutup sebelum Sasuke bisa masuk bersamanya dan menghentikan langkahnya lebih jauh lagi. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain tahu mengenai hal ini. Tidak ada.

Pintu lift terbuka. Sakura berjalan melewati lobi dengan tergesa-gesa. Matanya tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Sara yang ingin masuk ke dalam lobi dengan wajah tertunduk penuh menyesal. Sakura tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan masalah yang terjadi tadi.

"Nona Haruno," panggil Sara.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia berbalik, menunggu Sara untuk berbicara.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman samar. "Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Sudahlah, aku harus pergi."

Sara mengangguk dengan senyum terpatri di wajah ayunya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika Sakura membalas senyumnya. "Hati-hati, Nona!"

Sakura mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan teras gedung Uchiha menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi menatap sendu pada sang Ibu yang kini duduk lemah di kursinya dengan pandangan matanya menatap kosong pada taman besar belakang rumah. Pria berparas tampan itu segera mendekat, menyentuh lembut bahu sang Ibu dengan sayang.

"Apa yang sedang Ibu pikirkan?" tanya Itachi lembut.

Uchiha Mikoto hanya tersenyum lemah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rahang tegas putra pertamanya. "Aku hanya merindukan Sasuke. Itu saja."

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Ia ikut memandang taman belakang rumahnya dengan lirih. Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, Sasuke tidak lagi pulang ke rumah. Ia meninggalkan rumah ini dengan perasaan marah yang berkecamuk pada keluarganya. Hanya Itachi yang selama ini menjadi penghubung antara keluarganya dengan Sasuke.

"Apa Ibu ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Mikoto menoleh tak percaya pada sang anak yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Ucapan Itachi benar-benar membuatnya terasa hidup kembali.

"Apa Ayahmu mengizinkannya?" tanya Mikoto sedih.

Itachi memeluk sang Ibu dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Ibunya. "Tenang saja, Ayah akan mengizinkannya. Ia tidak mau harga dirinya tercoreng hanya karena mengucapkan rindu pada Sasuke."

Mikoto tersenyum lirih. Ia membalas pelukan Itachi dengan sayang. Kedua matanya terpejam. Membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah sekian lama berlalu. Apakah putranya akan baik-baik saja? Apakah Sasuke sudah berubah, apakah Sasuke akan menerimanya lagi? Ia tidak tahu.

Yang jelas, ia datang untuk merubah segalanya. Untuk merubah apa yang pernah terjadi di antara dirinya dengan putra bungsunya.

.

.

Ino memeluk Sakura yang menangis terduduk di lorong rumah sakit dengan terisak. Wanita pirang itu juga ikut menangis ketika mendapati sahabatnya tak henti-hentinya menangis sejak menginjakkan kaki ke rumah sakit ini.

"Bagaimana bisa, Ino?" Sakura masih menangis di dada sahabatnya. Ia masih menunggu proses jalannya pengobatan anak asuhnya. Sakura tidak pernah memberitahukan ini pada siapapun. Hanya keluarganya dan Ino lah yang tahu mengenai ini.

Sakura membeli sebuah rumah sakit khusus untuk menangani anak-anak penderita kanker dan disabilitas yang berkebutuhan khusus dengan kekurangan biaya pengobatan. Anak-anak asuhnya yang selama tiga tahun ini menjadi tumpuan hidupnya. Sakura bahkan rela menyerahkan hidupnya demi mereka hidup dan tidak pernah merasa terasingkan lagi oleh dunia luar.

Ia membiayai semua kebutuhan rumah sakit ini. Sakura sengaja membangunnya di sudut kota agar terhindar dari media dan segala pemberitaan yang ada. Sakura dengan rutin mengunjungi mereka setiap minggunya. Mendengarkan ketika mereka bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka, melihat mereka bermain sudah cukup membuat hatinya terobati akan kerinduan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Ini semua berawal ketika Sakura mengalami mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang begitu menakutkan dan membuatnya selalu terjaga setiap malam. Mimpi setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sakura tidak pernah mengingat apapun setelah kecelakaan itu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat sedang bersama siapa saat kecelakaan itu terjadi dan siapa pelakunya.

Kasusnya ditutup. Orang tuanya memaksa untuk menutup kasus itu dengan alasan yang tidak Sakura ketahui. Semenjak itu kesehatannya sering terganggu. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Saat itu Sakura diajak untuk berkeliling melihat anak-anak yang memiliki kekurangan fisik dan penyakit mematikan disaat hidupnya masih terlalu panjang untuk dijalani. Ia tersentuh, ia ingin merawat mereka, bergabung untuk berbagi luka yang sama. Sakura pernah mengalami gangguan hebat setelah kecelakaan. Dan hanya anak-anaklah obat paling ampuh untuknya. Dan itu alasan mengapa Sakura bisa berdiri tegak sampai sekarang.

Sakura berpindah tempat duduk agar Ino bisa ikut duduk bersamanya. Sakura sudah berhenti menangis dan menyisakan isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya. Ino tidak henti-hentinya mengelus lembut punggung Sakura dengan sayang untuk menenangkannya. Sakura berefek dengan hal itu.

"Aku akan membelikan air untukmu. Tunggu di sini." Ino bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi ke luar untuk membeli sebotol air. Ia menghapus air matanya, ketika bergerak keluar rumah sakit. Tubuhnya membeku ketika mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh dari halaman rumah sakit dan kini tengah memandangnya.

Sial, tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang hal ini.

Ino berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia memutar arah jalan lain agar tidak berpapasan dengan Sasuke di sana. Tapi, sayang, langkahnya tidak terlalu cepat untuk menghindarinya. Sasuke kini berdiri tepat di depannya. Meminta jawaban darinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau tahu, Sasuke. Tidak ada." Ucap Ino datar.

Ino bergerak untuk terus berjalan maju. Tapi, terhalang oleh tubuh Sasuke di depannya.

"Beritahu apa yang Sakura lakukan di sana."

Ino memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah saat ini juga.

"Aku berpikir banyak mengenai hal ini. Mengapa aku membencimu sama seperti apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tua Sakura padamu. Seharusnya, kau tahu apa yang terjadi."

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya. Menahan ucapannya.

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan Sakura. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu? Ini berkaitan dengan nuraninya. Semua terhubung ke sana," Ino mengusap dahinya kasar. "Seandainya, kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi. Sakura tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti ini."

Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya ketika Ino mulai menangis.

"Jika, kasus itu tidak ditutup. Kita akan tahu siapa dalang dibalik semuanya. Sakura tidak akan menderita karena semuanya."

Sasuke terdiam. Ino menarik napas perlahan-lahan lalu membuangnya. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar. Mencoba tersenyum dingin pada pria di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu kalau Sakura mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Setidaknya, aku benar-benar bahagia melihatnya yang menatapmu sebagai rival bukan seseorang yang dicintainya seperti tiga tahun lalu."

Ino tersenyum ketika wajah pucat Sasuke menjadi reaksi pertama yang dilihatnya. Lalu, ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku berdoa semoga Sakura tidak pernah sadar dan melupakan masa lalunya untuk selamanya."

Ino melangkah menjauhi Uchiha Sasuke untuk pergi membeli minuman. Sasuke masih setia berdiri di sana. Memandangi latar rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong. Perlahan-lahan ia bergerak menjauh dari sana dan sosoknya hilang di balik taman rumah sakit entah kemana.

.

.

Sakura melangkah gontai ke arah taman dan duduk di sana sembari terisak. Anak asuhnya masih terbaring koma karena penyakitnya yang semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Ia seharusnya ada di sana untuk menyemangatinya dan tidak sibuk bekerja sepanjang waktu. Ini semua salahnya.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menangis terisak di sana untuk waktu yang lama. Rumah sakit tampak sepi karena para dokter sedang beristirahat. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, ia ingin tidur di sini menemani anak-anak asuhnya yang kini sedang terbuai bersama mimpi indah mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis."

Sakura membuka tangannya, ia mendongak dengan kedua matanya masih basah dan pandangannya sedikit buram ketika melihat sosok menjulang yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sosok itu memeluknya dengan bahu bergetar. Sakura tidak bisa membalas pelukannya sama seperti apa yang sosok itu lakukan. Ketika Sakura menunduk untuk mencium aroma sosok itu, ia baru tersadar kalau saat ini Uchiha Sasuke yang memeluknya.

Sakura meronta agar Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Namun nihil. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya meskipun Sakura memberontak agar Sasuke melepasnya.

"Lepas, Sasuke. Kenapa kau ada di sini," lirihnya sembari terisak. "Tidak ada yang tahu tentang semua ini. Kenapa kau mengikutiku!" Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya untuk memukul lengan Sasuke yang melingkari bahunya.

Sasuke diam saja. Ia tidak merasakan apapun ketika Sakura memukulnya agak keras. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

Sakura memaksa untuk tetap melepas pelukan mereka. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan linangan air mata di wajahnya yang memerah. Sasuke menarik napas panjangnya, ia menyentuh kedua pipi memerah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Mengusapnya dengan lembut kedua pipi basah itu.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat iris hijau menenangkan itu dengan dalam. Meskipun, kini berubah merah dan basah, Sasuke masih bisa merasakan kelembutan yang selama ini tersembunyi di dalam sana untuknya. Bola mata yang selalu dirindukannya setiap malam.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu selamanya."

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Ya, kalau ada yang tanya kenapa mellow gini, saya akan jawab karena tuntutan alurnya. Gak semua orang kuat itu bisa menyembunyikan lukanya /apasih

Disini bakalan keungkap kok apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Yeay. Yang bisa nebak, silakan tebak ya! Jawaban dari kalian ada beberapa yang mendekati ada juga yang zonk wkwk.

Saya kena wabah wb hiks. Jadi mood nulis saya turun drastis. Saya juga belum sembuh total. Tapi keburu idenya surut, mending saya tulis.

Saran, review dan segalanya ditunggu ya. terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai sini!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
